Somnambule bulle bulle
by Luciole's world
Summary: Depuis son enfance, Hermione est somnambule. Rien de bien grave, oui... Mais qu'en pense un certain serpentard en la retrouvant, tous les matins dans son lit ?
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde ! Me voilà avec une petite fic toute mimi et pas longue juste pour le plaisir ! J'avoue que pour moi c'est aussi l'occasion de faire une pause entre ma Non Romantique et une autre fic (très) longue en cours d'écriture, alors j'espère que vous allez aimer ! _

_Je suis bien consciente qu'il y a quelques petits détails qui ne concordent pas trop avec la réalité (oui, parce que j'ai quand même fait des recherches sur le somnambulisme), mais j'espère que vous allez apprécier. Il y aura deux ou trois chapitres, mais pas plus ;) _

_Bisous Bisous _

* * *

**Somnambule bulle bulle**

_"Tu dors comme un grand livre d'images" (Georges Schéadé)_

Dans la salle commune Gryffondor, Hermione avait calé sa tête contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil et regardait avec tendresse ses deux meilleurs amis bâcler leurs devoirs. Elle les avait terminé depuis longtemps, elle, et les voir s'agiter autour d'un problème de métamorphose la berçait. Doucement, la jeune fille rejoignait les bras tendus de Morphée. Parfois, un soupire plus fort que les autres la ramenait à la réalité et pour quelques instants, elle reprenait le dessus sur l'inconscience qui la gagnait. A nouveau, Ron soupira, et à nouveau, Hermione dit :

**« Il fallait vous y prendre plus tôt. »**

C'était devenu comme une chanson. Une éternelle mélodie que l'on chantonne sans cesse. Les deux garçons, qui prenaient soin de ne pas répondre à cette phrase se contentaient de soupirer plus fort, cependant cette fois ci, Ron ne pu se contenir.

**« Les devoirs ne sont pas notre simple préoccupation, à nous, on les fait une fois que toutes les choses plus intéressantes ont été faite. »**

C'était un affront comme Hermione les connaissait bien. Mais elle était trop fatiguée pour lui répondre, et les deux garçons le virent bien. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui les décida d'arrêter les frais pour ce soir. Harry piquait du nez sur son parchemin de potion, et Ron butait sur le même mot depuis cinq minutes. Tous deux rangèrent leurs affaires et le bruit des cahiers que l'on ferme éveilla pour de bon Hermione. Elle frotta ses yeux avec ses poings en baillant allègrement.

**« J'ai cru que cette journée n'en finirait pas. » **Soupira t'elle en s'étirant.

**« Il ne fallait pas rester, tu aurais dû aller te coucher plus tôt. »** Dit Harry avec un ton chaleureux et tendre.

D'ailleurs, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione était restée avec eux. D'habitude, elle partait se coucher en début de soirée, les laissant à leurs pénibles devoirs. Mais ce soir, et depuis deux jours, elle refusait d'aller dormir. Cependant, le survivant était bien trop fatigué pour se pencher davantage sur la question. Après tout, cela pouvait bien attendre demain matin...

Ils souhaitèrent bonne nuit à la jeune fille et montèrent les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons, alors qu'Hermione empruntait ceux des filles. Mais une fois que ses deux amis eurent fermé la porte derrière eux, Hermione arrêta son ascension et fit demi tour pour aller se replacer sur un fauteuil de la salle commune. Elle resta quelques instants sans bouger, ses yeux la piquant un peu.

_« Je ne dois pas dormir, je ne dois pas dormir »_ se répétait-elle sans cesse dans sa tête.

Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas, ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes. Bientôt, Morphée viendrait l'arracher à la réalité, et cela lui faisait peur.

_« Je dois trouver de quoi m'occuper... »_ Parvint-elle à réfléchir, l'esprit embrumé de fatigue.

Son regard endormi parcouru la salle commune à la recherche d'une quelconque occupation, et tomba sur les cartables en cuir de Ron et Harry. Les deux garçons avaient laissé là leurs affaires, certains de les retrouver le lendemain. Et si elle les avançait dans leur travail ?

Hermione hésita quelques secondes. Après tout, ils n'avaient qu'à s'y prendre plus tôt, au lieu d'aller jouer au Quidditch ! Oui... Mais Harry luttait contre les forces du mal sans arrêt, et le Quidditch était sa seule source de plaisir... Et puis, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe, si elle ne voulait pas dormir.

Saisie d'un élan d'amitié envers ses amis, elle se leva et ramassa leurs cartables. Elle saisit les parchemins qu'ils avaient placé à la va-vite dans leur sac et les posa sur la table. Elle ouvrit son encrier et trempa sa plume avant de la poser sur le parchemin. Il était 02heures.

* * *

Hermione consulta sa montre. 03Heures. Elle soupira, posa sa plume sur la table et frotta ses yeux avant de se remettre au travail. Petit à petit, son esprit dérivait loin de la réalité, et elle ne se sentait pas glisser vers le sommeil. La fatigue reprenait ses droits, et Hermione voyait son écriture diminuer au fur et à mesure qu'elle plongeait au pays des rêves.

* * *

Hermione remua légèrement en soupirant de bien être. Elle se cala plus confortablement contre elle-ne-savait-quoi avec un sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune fille ouvrit doucement les yeux, pour apercevoir, à quelques centimètres d'elle une pair d'yeux d'un gris perle s'ouvrir lentement.

La surprise lui fit écarquiller ses yeux et elle prit alors conscience que ces deux perles grises appartenaient à un homme... Et que cet Homme n'était autre que Malfoy.

Elle était dans le LIT de MALFOY !

Cette pensée percuta enfin son cerveau et son sourire s'évanouit en même temps que celui de Draco. Apparemment, le garçon venait d'avoir le même raisonnement qu'elle et c'est d'une même voix qu'ils poussèrent le même hurlement :

**« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »**

Hermione sauta en arrière et se cogna violemment la tête contre le mur, tandis que Malfoy se prenait les pieds dans les draps et tombait avec un bruit sourd sur le sol.

Les cris réveillèrent tout le dortoir. Mais à peine eurent-ils ouvert les rideaux à baldaquin de leur lit et compris la situation qu'Hermione avait déjà filé par la porte, laissant un Malfoy estomaqué et à moitié dénudé sur le sol.

* * *

**« GRANGER ! »**

La voix d'un Draco en colère résonna dans tout le couloir, et Hermione se stoppa net.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? »** Demanda Harry en posant son regard soupçonneux sur Hermione.

**« Heu... Je vous rejoins dans pas longtemps ! » **S'exclama t'elle rapidement en poussant sans ménagement Harry et Ron dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

Hermione soupira. A toute allure, son cerveau réfléchissait déjà à un moyen de se sortir de là, mais plus Malfoy avançait vers elle, et moins elle n'en trouvait.

**« On peut savoir ce que tu foutais dans mon lit ce matin ? »** Demanda t'il d'une voix doucereuse où transperçait néanmoins la rage mal contenue.

_« Une solution... Une solution... » _réfléchissait-elle

Paniquée, la jeune fille dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

**« Enfin, tu ne te souviens pas ? La fête, toi, moi... »**

Draco écarquilla les yeux et Hermione fut fière l'espace d'un instant d'avoir réussi à lui faire abandonner son masque de froideur. Elle vit Malfoy blanchir et elle sut qu'elle avait par la même occasion touché dans le mille. Elle se doutait bien que les Serpentard fêteraient en privé leur victoire contre les Poufsouffle, mais apparemment, Malfoy avait dû se mettre cher...

**« Tu... Tu rigoles.. ? »**

Hermione ne crut pas avoir déjà vu Draco aussi blême, et l'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas disparaître. Elle vit là une occasion de tirer profit de la situation, et de se venger, par la même occasion de 6ans d'insultes et de moqueries.

**« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ? »** Minauda t'elle en ponctuant la fin de sa phrase par un clin d'œil suggestif.

**« On remet ça quand tu veux. » **Continua t'elle en plantant son regard taquin dans celui vide du Serpentard.

**« Oh putain... »** Murmura t'il les yeux dans le vague. **« Oh putain, oh putain ! »** Souffla t'il en agrippant ses cheveux, les décoiffant un peu plus.

Hermione aurait pu être une bonne actrice... Mais en le voyant si mal, la jeune fille pouffa un peu... Puis elle explosa de rire. Elle riait tant qu'elle dû poser sa main sur l'épaule du Serpentard pour s'empêcher de tomber. Le garçon comprit enfin qu'elle s'était payée sa tête et lui fit remarquer d'un ton cassant :

**« Tu te moques de moi ? »**

**« Mouhahahahaaaaaa !** (Hermione riait encore tellement qu'elle en pleurait) **Je suis désolée Malfoy... Mais tu aurais vu ta tête... Mouhahahaha ! Trop drôle »**

Le garçon reprit son masque indéchiffrable et fit ironique :

**« Ah ah ah ! On se fend la poire ! C'est vraiment hilarant !... T'as un humour de Troll Granger ! On te l'a déjà dit ? »**

Hermione pouffa encore et ajouta :

**« Et toi Malfoy, tu as un second degré de Véracrasse ! »**

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, vexé et Hermione reprit son sérieux.

**« Alors, **dit-il enfin après quelques minutes de silence. **Pourquoi étais-tu dans mon lit ce matin ? »**

Hermione soupira, toute trace de rire ayant disparu.

**« Je suis somnambule, Malfoy. Crois moi, je n'avais aucune intention de me réveiller un jour dans ton lit. »**

Le garçon la fixa incrédule.

**« Tu... tu es somnambule... C'est là ton excuse ? »**

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, excédée.

**« Oui, c'est mon excuse, Malfoy ! Je n'en ai pas d'autre et c'est la vérité ! »**

Le garçon resta impassible quelques instants, et Hermione crut même apercevoir une lueur de déception dans son regard. Mais il reprit la parole en s'arrêtant à la hauteur de la jeune fille :

**« Arrange toi pour que ça ne se reproduise plus ! »**

Puis il entra dans la grande salle et disparut derrière les lourdes portes.

Hermione soupira. Que ça ne se reproduise plus... Il était bien gentil, mais elle ne contrôlait rien ! Depuis une semaine elle se retrouvait dans des endroits insensés, dans la bibliothèque (ça elle pouvait le comprendre), dans le parc, dans la volière, et même dans les bras d'une armure... Mais là... Malfoy... Elle avait fait fort ! Elle devait trouver un remède pour ne pas dormir, ou pour ne plus être somnambule.

* * *

**« Nous allons essayer cette potion. Vous viendrez demain me dire si elle fonctionne ou non ! » **Dit Madame Pomfresh en souriant à une Hermione dépitée.

**« Et si ça ne marche pas ? Je ne veux pas me réveiller à nouveau... _dans le parc_ ! »** Fit-elle tout en pensant « _dans les bras de Malfoy_ ». Et d'ailleurs, comment avait-elle pu rentrer chez les Serpentard ? N'avaient-ils pas un mot de passe ? Elle ne le connaissait pas pourtant... Hermione soupira et saisit la fiole que lui tendait Pomfresh, priant de toutes ses forces pour que cela marche.

C'était toujours la même chose. A l'approche des solstices, elle devenait somnambule. Un peu comme de simples personnes deviennent des loups pendant la pleine lune. Sauf que pour elle, cela durait sur plus d'une semaine avant et après le solstice... Et ce, deux fois par an ! Jamais personne n'avait trouvé une explication. Certains disaient que c'était dans sa tête. Que c'était comme si elle voulait son état. D'autres encore disaient que le solstice réveillait quelque chose en elle, un instinct ou je ne sais quoi. Mais personne n'avait pu lui formuler une théorie qui tenait la route.

« _Courage !_ Se rassura Hermione en entrant dans la serre où elle avait cours de botanique. _Après tout, quelles sont les chances pour que tu te réveilles à nouveau dans les bras de Malfoy ?_ »

* * *

La journée passa trop rapidement au goût d'Hermione qui voyait la nuit approcher à grands pas.

La jeune fille ne savait pas comment faire. Dormir, ou ne pas dormir ? Essayer de ne pas dormir n'avait pas été très concluant. Elle avait fini par se réveiller dans le lit de ce Serpentard... La jeune fille fixa la fiole contenant un liquide violacé. Après tout, que risquait-elle ? Peut-être se réveillerait-elle le matin suivant dans les bras d'un beau et courageux Gryffondor ?

Elle sourit face à sa stupidité. Toutefois, la jeune fille pris soin de mettre son pyjama le plus beau. Elle se coiffa même les sourcils avant de dormir... Après tout...

* * *

Le soleil se leva une nouvelle fois sur Poudlard. A cette heure ci, tous les élèves dormaient paisiblement, la tête encore dans leurs songes. Tous ? Tous, sauf une.

La jeune fille venait de se réveiller, et elle appréhendait le moment où elle allait devoir ouvrir les yeux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle près de son oreille qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant. Hermione gémit de désespoir. Elle se trouvait actuellement dans une position plus qu'étrange dans le lit de Draco Malfoy. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, maudissant son somnambulisme. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de s'extirper des bras de son ennemis, mais le garçon la retenait fermement contre lui. Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le Serpentard était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon très moulant et son sang se glaça lorsque la main froide de Draco bougea dans son dos pour aller se positionner sur ses reins. Elle ferma les yeux, faisant taire les frissons qui l'avaient envahie et repris ses tentatives de s'échapper.

Lorsque Draco Malfoy se réveilla ce matin là, un bruit étouffé attira son attention. La porte du dortoir venait de s'ouvrir, et il vit Hermione filer en douce.

_« Trop, c'est trop ! » _Se dit-il. _« Elle ne m'échappera pas ! »_

Aussitôt, le garçon se leva et ouvrit la porte du dortoir. Elle était en bas des escaliers, marchant sur la pointes des pieds.

**« Granger ! »** L'appela t'il d'une voix chuchotante. _(NDL : Oui je sais, ça ne se dit pas, mais vous avez compris le principe.)_

La jeune fille se figea sur place avant de se tourner dépitée vers Draco.

**« Il a fallut que tu te réveilles ! »** Grinça t'elle en chuchotant aussi. Tous deux ne comptaient pas élever la voix pour ne pas risquer d'ameuter tout Poudlard.

**« Je rêve ou tu étais encore dans mon lit ce matin... » **Continua t'il en descendant les escaliers.

**« Figure toi que j'essaye d'y remédier ! »** fit-elle.

La jeune fille semblait mal à l'aise et elle souffla :

**« Pourrais-tu te vêtir un peu Malfoy ? »**

Le garçon ne comprit qu'après quelques instants que sa tenue dénudée la gênait et il lui offrit un sourire sarcastique.

**« Enfin... Te réveiller dans mes bras ne te déranges pas, tu en redemandes... Mais me voir torse nu t'effraie ? »**

Un soupire lui répondit et il sourit davantage.

**« Granger, si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es une petite coincée... »**

**« Et toi, Malfoy, si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es un gamin à l'égo sur-dimensionné. »**

Malfoy pouffa et Hermione lui adressa un regard malicieux. Pourquoi ne s'insultaient-ils pas ? Tous deux l'ignoraient, mais ils avaient l'impression de partager quelque chose de nouveau.

Hermione se détourna et reprit son chemin vers la porte de sortie, mais Draco saisit son poignet, l'empêchant d'avancer. Irritée, la jeune fille lui dit :

**« Ce n'est pas que ta présence m'agace, mais il est 06heures et j'aimerai retourner à mon dortoir avant que tout Poudlard ne me voit en pyjama dans les couloirs. »**

Draco rit à cette pensée.

**« Ça pourrait être drôle. Ce serait une petite vengeance pour t'introduire dans mon lit chaque nuit. »**

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

**« Si tu fais ça, je dis à tout le monde où j'ai passé la nuit. Et ta réputation de Sang pur détestant les sang de bourbe volera en éclats. »**

Draco plongea son regard menaçant dans celui de la jeune fille. Il la défia un instant. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de constater que ses pupilles étaient devenues grises foncées. L'air menaçant de Malfoy ne l'impressionnait pas. Pour l'heure, elle était subjuguée par ses yeux si changeants.

**« Tu utilises de la potion, pour tes yeux ? »**

**« Quoi ? »** Demanda-t-il incrédule, décontenancé par cette question sortie de nulle part.

**« Oui. Heu. Quand je me suis réveillée hier matin, tes yeux étaient gris clair, et là, ils sont gris foncés. Alors, est-ce que toi aussi tu utilises cette espèce de potion à la mode qui change ta couleur des yeux pendant 24heures ? Si c'est ça, c'est un peu la honte, dans tout Poudlard, juste Lavande l'utilise, et tu conn... »**

**« Je n'utilise pas de potion, Granger ! »** Soupira Draco agacé par un débit de paroles si élevé par un matin si tôt **« Allez, va t'en ! »** Continua t'il. Plus elle partirait vite, plus tôt il aurait la paix.

Hermione ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

**« Oui, bon d'accord, j'y vais... »**

D'un coup, elle s'approcha très près du visage de Draco, ses deux prunelles marrons fixant avec intensité celle de Draco.

**« T'es sûr, pour la potion... Parce que c'est vraiment troublant... »**

Draco recula précipitamment en s'exclamant : **« Je n'utilise PAS de potion ! Va t'en maintenant ! J'aimerai ne pas avoir mal à la tête aujourd'hui ! »**

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et décampa.

**« Granger !** La rappela Draco avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte.** A demain matin. »** Lui dit-il d'une voix complice en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Il entendit Hermione le traiter d'imbécile et sourit. Cette situation était finalement marrante.

* * *

Mais Hermione revit Malfoy avant le lendemain matin. Le petit coup d'œil qu'ils échangèrent éveilla les questions jusqu'alors en sommeil de Harry.

**« On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe entre Malfoy et toi ? Depuis deux jours vous ne vous disputez pas ! Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je dirais même que vous avez l'air complice. »**

Harry rit à cette pensée, sachant que le jour où Hermione et Malfoy partageraient autre chose que des insultes, il ferait le tour du château tout nu sur son balais. Mais son rire mourut à la vitesse de l'éclair quand il s'aperçut que Hermione ne partageait pas son hilarité, pire encore, elle rougissait.

**« En fait... »** Commença t'elle d'une petite voix.

**« DITES MOI QUE JE RÊVE ! »** S'écria Harry, bondissant en arrière et se frottant le visage, tout à coup paniqué et horrifié.

**« En parlant de rêve... » **Fit Hermione.

Alors, elle lui raconta tout depuis le début. Le solstice, sa « malédiction », son premier réveil dans le lit du Serpentard, son deuxième réveil... Et probablement le prochain si elle ne trouvait pas une solution.

Une fois son récit terminé, Harry était devenu plus pâle que Draco.

**« Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, ce sera bientôt finit ! »** Fit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

**« Hermione, chaque nuit tu vas dans le lit de notre ennemi et tu me dis de ne pas m'inquiéter ? »**

**« C'est inconscient ! »**

**« Justement ! Tu ne te rend même pas compte de ce que ça peut entrainer ! »**

**« Heu.. C'est provisoire... » **Se défendit elle piteusement.

**« Et que faire si les autres Serpentard te découvraient dans leur chambre ? Et qui sait ce que Malfoy te fait quand tu es... »**

**« Il ne me fera rien ! Et de toutes manières, je vais trouver une solution pour ne plus que ça n'arrive ! »**

**« Et comment ? Tu comptes t'attacher à ton lit pour ne pas t'échapper ? »**

**« Non, idiot... Quoi que... Madame Pomfresh me donne des potions pour remédier à mon... état... Mais jusqu'à présent, aucune d'elles n'a fonctionné. »**

Harry échangea un regard entendu avec Hermione qui se décomposa. Ainsi, ses espoirs d'oublier bien vite cette histoire s'envolaient...

* * *

Mais la jeune fille ne perdit pas de sa détermination, et le soir même, elle tenait dans sa main une nouvelle potion que lui avait donné Madame Pomfresh.

_« Celle ci, c'est la bonne »_ Se disait-elle en observant le liquide jaune canari.

**« Oula ! **Fit Ginny qui passait par là. **Ça a l'air radioactif ce truc ! T'es sûre de vouloir boire ça ? Ça ne risque pas de te tuer ? »**

Hermione lança un coup d'œil désabusé à la Rousse en disant :

**« Je préfère mourir dans d'atroces souffrances que de me réveiller à nouveaux dans... »**

**« ...les bras terriblement musclés de celui que le tout Poudlard féminin s'arrache, j'ai nommé Draco Malfoy... »**

**« Un truc du genre, ouais. » **Répondit Hermione blasée. **« A la tienne ! »** Continua t'elle sur un ton faussement enjoué avant d'avaler d'une traite le liquide à l'allure repoussante.

* * *

**« Malfoy... **chuchota Hermione. **On t'a déjà dit que tu ronflais ? »**

Draco ouvrit les yeux.

**« Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Je ne ronfle pas ! »** Se vexa t'il. **« Et qu'est-ce que tu fou encore dans mon lit ! Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, Sang de bourbe ? »**

Hermione se leva rapidement et se stoppa net lorsqu'un grognement provenant d'un lit voisin retentit. Une fois assurée que la personne (ou le monstre) qui avait grogné dormait bien, elle refit sa queue de cheval en soupirant :

**« Malfoy... Tes insultes sont un peu dépassées, tu sais... Elles ne m'atteignent même plus. Inutile de te fatiguer à me les dire à chaque fois que tu me vois... »**

**« C'est bon pour la forme. »** Grogna t'il **« On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes. »**

Il vit Hermione lever les yeux au ciel et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette dernière quant à elle se sentait un peu mal. Elle ignorait ce qui la poussait à s'immiscer chaque nuit dans le lit de Draco Malfoy, et cela la troublait. De plus, elle commençait à prendre goût à la chaleur du corps de Draco contre le sien... Elle soupira en s'asseyant sur le lit. Puis elle prit sa tête entre ses mains.

**« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? » **Se demanda t'elle.

A première vue, elle avait pensé tout haut, car Malfoy répondit :

**« Beaucoup de choses j'imagine... A commencer par ta tête et... »** Mais Draco s'interrompit lorsqu'un sanglot lui parvint. Il resta figé de longues secondes, son estomac se tordant pour il ne savait quelle raison. Un sanglot plus fort que les autres le ramena à la réalité, et c'est d'une voix maladroite qu'il reprit :

**« Mais.. Ne te mets pas dans cet état là... Tu sais, il existe la chirurgie esthétique maintenant... Un ou deux sorts bien placés de la part d'un médicomage et hop... »**

Hermione gloussa légèrement mais ses pleurs ne s'estompèrent pas. Le jeune homme, mi allongé mi assis derrière elle était tétanisé, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Habituellement, il évitait les gens qui pleuraient, mais là, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre que ça passe ou que Granger parte. Il pouvait la mettre dehors, mais il avait un cœur, tout de même, et martyriser un ennemi alors qu'il est déjà à terre... Ça n'était pas dans ses principes. Il observa le corps recroquevillé d'Hermione, secoué de sanglots muets. Ses boucles se balançaient par à coup sur ses épaules dénudées. Il fut émerveillé par la peau blanche des épaules de la gryffondor. Elles avaient l'air d'être fait de soie...

Le garçon ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de se reprendre, puis il avança ses doigts vers elle. Il les posa sur son dos et les sanglots s'arrêtèrent instantanément. Qui aurait cru que ce serait si facile ? Il sourit intérieurement, mais quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, il vit que si ses larmes avaient cessé, son chagrin restait intact.

**« Je suis désolée... **Dit-elle. **Je m'en vais. »**

Draco plongea son regard dans celui brillant de la gryffondor. Et il y lut une détresse si forte qu'il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

**« Tu peux rester un peu, si tu veux... »**

Après tout, il n'était que 05heures...

Il la vit hésiter, puis elle se recoucha à ses côtés, sur le dos, droite comme un I (horizontal). Draco crut même qu'elle avait cessé de respirer. Peut-être était-elle morte ?

**« Merci. »** Souffla t'elle si bas qu'il peina à comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit.

**« Heu... Pourquoi tu pleurais ? »** La questionna t'il après quelques minutes d'un lourd silence. Il sentit Hermione se détendre près de lui.

**« Je ne sais pas... Pour tout et rien. La pression j'imagine. »**

**« Ouais... Se réveiller dans les bras d'un Adonis, ça doit te mettre une sacrée pression... »**

Il sentit à nouveau des secousses et crut qu'elle s'était remise à pleurer. Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour la voir mordant son poing, espérant faire taire son fou rire.

Il se tourna sur le côté, pour mieux la regarder rire et il entendit :

**« T'as vraiment un sacré égo »**

Il sourit. Pris d'une impulsion qu'il ne contrôla pas, il passa son bras autour de la taille de la Gryffondor et la ramena contre lui. Il referma sa prise sur son corps et la sentit se tendre. Lui non plus ne bougeait plus.

**« Heu.. Malfoy ? »** Chuchota t'elle, la voix tétanisée par cette situation.

**« Ne dis rien. » **répondit-il.

Le silence s'installa. Peu à peu, le corps de la jeune fille se détendit et sa respiration se fit plus lente. Elle s'était endormie. Draco s'autorisa à caresser ses cheveux, un peu, puis trouva le sommeil à son tour, un sourire aux lèvres et des questions plein la tête.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, elle l'observait, n'osant pas bouger, toujours emprisonnée de ses bras.

**« C'est affreusement gênant »** Souffla t'il en la libérant. Elle émit un petit rire et se leva. **« Pense au T-shirt la prochaine fois ! »** Lui ordonna t'elle. Puis, sans bruit, elle quitta la pièce. Il la laissa partir, avec la sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

Ce qu'il y avait d'étrange avec cette situation, c'est que lorsque le matin arrivait et que tous les deux se réveillaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils étaient dans un autre monde. Plus d'insulte, plus de rivalité, plus rien. Ils se parlaient un peu comme deux étrangers le feraient. Et c'est ce qui leur faisait le plus peur. Car c'est ce qu'ils étaient. Deux étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Et chaque matin, ils découvraient un peu de l'autre, sans préjugé, appréciant même ce qu'ils voyaient. Quoi de plus déstabilisant pour deux personnes se haïssant dès le premier regard ?

* * *

Hermione soupira à nouveau.

**« Comment ça, pas fonctionné ? Voilà qui est étrange ! Trois potions, et aucune ne fonctionne ? Suivez vous les instructions que je vous ai donné, Miss Granger ? »**

**« Bien sûr que oui ! » **S'indigna celle ci alors qu'elle observait Pomfresh faire des va et viens devant elle.

**« C'est vraiment incompréhensible... **Marmonnait l'infirmière en se tenant le menton. **Il doit y avoir un problème... »**

**« Madame ! »** S'exclama Hermione, signifiant qu'elle était encore présente. **« J'ai cours, alors heu.. Est-ce que vous auriez autre chose en stock ? »**

**« J'ai bien peur que non, Miss Granger ! Votre cas est incompréhensible ! Pour ce soir, dormez avec une de vos camarades de dortoir qui a le sommeil léger, même si elle ne pourra peut-être pas vous retenir, elle vous empêchera de vous noyez si vous décidez de faire un plongeon dans le lac... »**

Hermione blanchit, s'imaginant tout un tas de scénarios catastrophes.

**« Est-ce que... Est-ce que je risque de me faire renvoyer de l'école ? Si jamais je fais quelque chose qu'interdit le règlement alors que je suis somnambule ? »** Paniqua t'elle.

L'infirmière ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cette question, qu'elle jugea probablement superficielle.

**« Quoi qu'il en soit,** reprit Madame Pomfresh, **revenez me voir demain matin avant les cours, j'aurai une nouvelle potion pour vous. »**

Hermione acquiesça et ramassa en vitesse ses affaires, souhaitant plus que tout quitter cet endroit.

Elle arriva un peu en retard en botanique, cependant elle ne releva même pas quand le professeur en demanda la raison, et elle alla directement s'assoir, la tête pleine de ses pensées.

_« Et si Harry avait raison ? Qui sait ce que peut me faire Malfoy ? »_ Se disait-elle en mettant ses gants. _« Je devrais peut-être opter pour la manière forte et m'attacher aux barreaux du lit... Ce que c'est barbare... »_ Continua t'elle en déracinant la plante qu'elle tenait devant elle. La jeune fille arrêta le mouvement de rempoter la fleur et continua ses pensées : _« Peut-être que Ginny pourrait dormir avec moi... »_ Cette idée illumina son visage, puis elle se ravisa : _« Oh __non, elle a le sommeil aussi lourd que du plomb... »_ Hermione parcourut la salle du regard, mesurant le pour et le contre de telle ou telle personne. Son regard s'arrêta sur Brown, au moment où cette dernière émettait un gloussement pathétique : _« Pas Lavande, je ne peux pas la supporter... Voyons voyons... Parti comme c'est parti, je ferais mieux d'aller directement dans le lit de Malfoy, ça m'éviterai bien des soucis... »_

Hermione soupira. Y arriverait-elle un jour ? Avec les ASPIC qui approchaient, elle avait autre chose à penser... Et voilà que sa fleur se mettait à pleurer...

**« GRANGER ! FAIT TAIRE CE TRUC ! » **S'écria Malfoy hors de lui en désignant la fleur qui brayait à tout va, donnant des coups de racine dans tous les sens.

Hermione revint sur terre, la fleur commençait à suffoquer.

**« Miss Granger ! Elle ne peut pas respirer à l'air libre ! Rempotez la ! » **S'écria Madame Chourave scandalisée qu'une des meilleures élèves ait oublié ce détail. Hermione s'exécuta sans conviction, et elle entendit Ron lui chuchoter :

**« Mauvaise journée, hein ? »**

La jeune fille leva un sourcil : **« A qui le dis-tu »**

Un silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Hermione lui demanda :

**« Tu saurais où je peux trouver une corde ? Ou.. Des menottes ? »**

Le regard que lui lança Ron était mi-surpris, mi-choqué, mi-pervers.

**« Hermione, je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais... Mais quelque fois, tu es aussi bizarre que Luna. »**

Ils ne dirent plus un mot de tout le cours.

* * *

**« Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça ? » **Demanda une Ginny anxieuse.

**« Puisque je te dis que oui ! »** S'exclama Hermione.

La Rousse poussa un profond soupire avant de sortir les menottes de son sac. Hermione avait fini par demander à Ginny, Ron n'étant pas d'un grand secours.

**« Super !** Applaudie une Hermione enjouée, **mais.. où les as-tu trouvé ? »**

**« Tu m'aimerais pas le savoir. » **Répondit son amie en grimaçant, encore perturbée.

Elle attacha Hermione à son lit.

**« Tu es sûre hein ? »**

**« Bonne nuit Ginny ! »** Fit son ainée excédée.

* * *

Draco sursauta. Il dormait profondément, et un bruit l'avait tiré de son sommeil !

Il tendit l'oreille à l'affut du moindre mouvement. Il sentit alors son matelas s'affaisser et tout son corps se tendit. Soudain, le visage d'Hermione apparut à quelques centimètres du sien, un sourire inquiétant sur son visage. Draco sursauta et retint avec peine le cri de surprise qu'il allait pousser. Une chance pour cette fichue Gryffondor que les autres Serpentard aient tous un sommeil lourd, sinon, il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait été dégagé à coup de pieds dans le cul.

**« Putain Granger ! »**

Un petit rire lui répondit, et le doigt d'Hermione vint s'enfoncer profondément dans la joue de Draco.

**« Aïe ! »**

**« C'est toi le chat ! »** Rigola t'elle en se levant. Elle se mit debout sur le lit et sauta à pieds joints.

**« C'EST TOI LE CHAT ! » **Hurla t'elle réveillant par la même occasion tout le dortoir.

**« Putain Draco !** Souffla une voix endormie. **Va faire ta sauterie ailleurs ! »**

Draco ne fut pas même étonné que les autres ne s'alarment pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le dortoir servait de baisodrome.

Toutefois, et il ne savait pour quelle raison, l'idée que les autres trouvent Granger lui glaça le sang, et il essaya de rattraper la jeune fille, sautant toujours allègrement sur le lit, mais elle s'échappa en riant.

**« C'est toi le chat ! » **Rit-elle encore une fois avant d'ouvrir à la volée la porte du dortoir.

**« Pssssst ! Granger ! Eh ! Reviens ! »**

Mais peine perdue, un nouvel éclat de rire lui répondit. La voix étouffée de Granger parvint jusqu'à lui :

**« Attrape moi, Poule mouillée ! »**

Draco passa la main sur son visage, complètement désespéré. Puis il se leva, anxieux à l'idée de ce qu'elle pouvait faire s'il n'essayait pas de « l'attraper ».

Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle sortait de la salle commune des Serpentard.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle se mit à marcher droit devant elle à une allure soutenue.

**« Granger ! » **Appela Draco, sa patience s'épuisant à chaque seconde.

Mais elle continuait d'avancer, insensible à l'appel du garçon.

Draco avait lu quelque part qu'il ne fallait jamais réveiller un somnambule... Mais après tout, c'était Granger, alors il s'en foutait.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et tenta de la ramener au dortoir.

**« Allez, je t'ai attrapé, c'est bon, on rentre. »**

Elle s'arrêta et plongea ses yeux inexpressifs dans ceux de Draco.

**« C'est carrément flippant, arrête ça ! » **Ordonna t'il.

La jeune fille se mit à parler, mais Draco ne comprit rien à ce qu'elle tentait de dire. Et puis, sans prévenir, elle lui vola un baiser. Tout petit, tout rapide, mais Draco ne réalisa ce qu'il venait de se produire que lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle s'était échappée. En effet, elle avait repris sa route en riant.

Il finit par la rattraper encore une fois et lui dit :

**« Rentre dans ton dortoir et va dormir. »**

Un air d'enfant passa sur son visage, et elle fit un **« non »** très enfantin, mais ses yeux restaient vides.

Draco soupira. Lui n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de retrouver son lit.

**« Allez Granger, va dormir... Tu peux dormir avec moi si tu veux. »**

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle regarda toujours sans expression.

Elle finit par la saisir, et il l'emmena jusque dans son lit. Il se coucha sans attendre et ferma les yeux. Il entendit un bruit étouffé, comme quelque chose qui tombait par terre, puis elle le rejoint dans son lit. Elle se colla contre lui et se fut le silence totale. Visiblement, elle dormait. Draco soupira, repensant au baiser qu'elle lui avait volé. Il finit par s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, elle dormait encore. Il l'observa de longues minutes, se demandant ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Elle remua quelque peu. Seul son visage dépassait des couvertures, où elle était emmitouflée. Lui avait eu trop chaud la nuit dernière, entre Granger-ou-la-chaudière-humaine et les couvertures.

Elle se réveilla et aussitôt après avoir constaté où elle était, elle cacha son visage sous la couette.

**« Par Merlin ! C'était des menottes en sucre ou quoi ? »**

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Elle ressorti son visage et l'observa.

**« Au moins... **Dit-elle en voyant le T-shirt que portait le garçon, **tu as pensé à te vêtir davantage. »**

Elle se leva sur son coude et se frotta les yeux. **« Par Merlin ! »** S'exclama t'elle pour la deuxième fois en ramenant la couverture sur elle.

Malfoy s'était certes couvert cette fois, mais elle, elle avait retiré son haut.

Draco tourna les yeux vers elle pour l'apercevoir rouge de gêne.

**« Dis moi que tu n'as rien vu ? » **Gémit-elle.

Le garçon se mis dos à elle et soupira :

**« Prends un T-shirt à moi et fiche le camps ! »**

La jeune fille s'exécuta. Draco sentit qu'elle sortait du lit et il tourna la tête pour la voir enfiler son T-shirt. Pas de bol, elle lui tournait le dos.

**« Malfoy... »**

Draco grogna, encore à moitié endormis. Hermione vint le secouer.

**« Malfoy ! Explique moi pourquoi il n'y a plus personne dans le dortoir... »**

Draco ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il posa son regard sur son réveil et poussa un cri d'effroi

**« Parce qu'on est en retard ! »**

Tous deux s'agitèrent soudainement.

**« En retard de beaucoup ? »** Demanda Hermione tout en s'arrangeant les cheveux.

**« On devrait déjà être en potion ! »**

La jeune fille poussa un cri hystérique et s'écria :

**« Donne moi ta cape ! »**

**« Quoi ? Il en est hors de question ! Tu ne vas pas salir MA cape avec ton sang... »**

**« C'est ça ou ta réputation ! Il est hors de question que je me balade dans les couloirs en pyjama ! »**

Draco posa son regard sur elle et constata que son pyjama était constitué d'un vieux T-shirt et d'un short.

**« Arrête ça ! »** S'écria t'elle d'une voix suraigüe.

**« Arrêter quoi ? »** Demanda t'il en faisant glisser son regard le long de ses jambes.

**« MAIS ÇA !** Paniqua t'elle. **T'es en train de me reluquer ! »**

Draco saisit ses cheveux, à bout. **« Ça va Ça va ! Prends ma cape ! »**

Hermione s'en saisit.

**« Tu viens avec moi aux dortoirs Gryffondor. »** Exigea t'elle.

**« QUOI ? Nan mais ça ne va pas ! »**

**« Allez ! Je ne veux pas arriver plus en retard que toi en potion ! »**

**« Tu te démerdes Granger ! »**

La Gryffondor s'écria **« J'ai passé la nuit avec Draco Malfoyeuh ! J'ai passé la nuit avec DrHUMF ! »**

Draco s'était jeté sur elle et l'avait fait taire d'une main sur la bouche.

**« Tu ne feras pas ça ! »** Grinça t'il.

**« Mmfh »**

Ils étaient à présent couchés sur le lit, Draco sur Hermione. La jeune fille bougea faiblement sous le garçon, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper. Le temps sembla alors s'arrêter, et tous deux se défièrent du regard.

**« Si tu disais ça, tu y perdrais autant que moi... »**

**« Mmhf ! »**

Draco sourit.

**« Je vais peut-être devoir m'arranger pour que tu ne parles plus jamais... »** Fit-il avec une voix glaciale. Il vit les yeux d'Hermione briller de peur. Il retira sa main de sur sa bouche et lui murmura à l'oreille : **« Je te fais peur ? »**

Un frisson parcouru leur corps.

**« La seule façon que tu aurais de me faire taire serait de me tuer. Car si tu trouvais un moyen de me faire taire, je pourrais écrire, et même si tu me coupais les mains, je pourrais trouver un moyen de... »**

Hermione ne continua pas. Draco s'était soudainement levé et il ouvrit la porte, lui faisant signe d'y aller la première. La jeune fille sourit.

Elle avait gagné ce round.

* * *

**« Entrez ! »** Fit la voix grinçante du professeur Rogue.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Hermione plus ébouriffée que jamais et un Draco plus agacé.

**« Excusez nous professeur... »** Commença Hermione, la mine coupable.

**« Devoir de préfets »** Se contenta de dire Draco, bousculant au passage Hermione en allant s'assoir.

**« Miss Granger !** Claqua la voix du professeur de potion, **vous comptez déranger encore plus la classe en vous enracinant ici ou nous pouvons reprendre ? »**

Hermione s'excusa une nouvelle fois et alla trouver sa place toute penaude.

Elle était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Toute la classe avait les yeux rivés sur les deux nouveaux arrivants, sceptique. Qu'arrivait-il à la rivalité Serpentard/Gryffondor ? Que faisaient ces deux là ensemble ? Par un si bon matin ? Cependant, personne ne pu s'interroger davantage car le professeur Rogue fit taire rapidement les questions en les surchargeant de travail.

**« Pssst ! Hermiooone ! »** L'appela Harry.

Hermione feigna ne pas avoir entendu le jeune homme qui l'appelait, mais après avoir reçu une dizaine de coup de pieds, elle dû s'avouer vaincu :

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Tu t'es encore réveillée avec... _lui_ ? »**

Tous deux reportèrent leur attention sur leur potion, Rogue passant près d'elle. Une fois le danger parti, Hermione grinça :

**« A ton avis ! »**

Elle entendit Harry soupirer à ses côtés mais resta concentrée sur sa potion. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle loupe cette saloperie et la journée ne pourrait pas être plus médiocre.

**« Comment va t-on faire ? » **La questionna t'il alors qu'ils sortaient des cachots.

**« Toi je ne sais pas, mais moi, je dois aller voir Madame Pomfresh. Elle devrait avoir une autre potion à me donner. J'espère que celle ci marchera. »** Soupira Hermione.

* * *

Hermione observa la potion ambrée à travers les rayons de la lune, tout en se demandant si cette dernière ferait effet. Elle jeta un regard sur le dortoir. Toutes ses camarades dormaient, hormis Ginny qui l'observait inquiète. Hermione reporta son attention sur la Lune qui semblait la narguer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle devienne somnambule alors que le solstice était là ? Elle soupira. C'était aujourd'hui... Il fallait voir les choses du bon côté en se disant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine avant de reprendre un rythme de sommeil normal. « _En attendant_, se dit elle en débouchant la fiole, _cul sec !_ » Et elle avala la fiole dans son entier.

Puis elle plongea sans même s'en apercevoir dans le pays des rêves.

* * *

Draco remua légèrement. Il sentit une résistance s'opposer à ce qu'il prenne toute la place du lit et sut avant même d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il s'agissait de Granger. Mais le garçon ne la réveilla pas. Il resta là, contemplant l'endormie tout en pensant à l'après. Bien qu'il aurait préféré se faire torturer plutôt que de l'avouer, il s'était habitué à sa présence chaque matin avec lui. Une chance qu'il fermait toujours ses rideaux à baldaquin, autrement, il y a un moment que les autres serpentard en auraient profité aussi.

La belle au bois dormant remua puis soupira d'aise et Draco resserra sa prise sur elle, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Quand elle était là, avec lui, il ne pensait plus à des choses morbides. Sa présence l'empêchait de partir dans ses pensées obscures et il trouvait cela étrange. Rassurant, mais étrange. Comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant qu'il l'avait dans ses bras. Alors, il ne la lâchait pas. Mais qu'adviendrait-il de ce qu'ils étaient en train de devenir tous les deux, lorsque tout cela serait fini ? Reprendrait-il ses vilaines habitudes ? Ses insultes ? Et elle, redeviendrait-elle indifférente à ses sarcasmes ? Il soupira et il entendit murmurer :

**« C'est à toi de décider. »**

Sur le coup, il ne comprit pas de quoi elle parlait. Mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il sut qu'elle pensait à la même chose que lui. Il ne répondit pas. Il ne savait tout bonnement pas quoi décider. Il trouvait sa présence agréable, quand elle se taisait. Mais c'était un fait. Elle et lui n'étaient pas faits pour s'apprécier, ni même se côtoyer...

Et tandis qu'il pensait à tout cela, la Gryffondor s'était levée et s'apprêtait à ouvrir les rideaux du lit. Mais elle tourna la tête en direction de Draco et lui demanda :

**« Pourquoi on se déteste ? »**

Le garçon fixa un point invisible, droit devant lui.

**« Est-ce vraiment qu'une histoire de sang, Malfoy ? »**

**« Je crois surtout que c'est une histoire longue. » **Répondit-il.

**« Pas si longue que ça. Tu m'as détesté dès que tu m'as vu, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Il sourit.

**« Et toi, Granger, depuis quand me hais-tu ? Et ne me sors pas que tu ne m'as jamais haï, ce serait faux. »**

La jeune fille eut une moue et répliqua piquante :

**« Je n'en avais pas l'intention ! »**... Puis elle dit : **« Je te déteste depuis que tu as failli faire tuer Buck. Tu vois, ce ne sont pas tes insultes qui m'ont fait te haïr, ce n'est pas le mal que tu m'as fait à moi, c'est le mal que tu as fait aux autres. »**

Draco resta sans voix.

**« Et.. Malfoy ? Je ne te hais pas. Tu m'indiffères. Je te hais seulement quand tu es devant moi à m'insulter ou à insulter un des miens, à faire du mal gratuitement, et aussi quand on parle de toi avec Harry et Ron. Là je te hais. Autrement, quand on se croise et que tu ne dis rien, quand je ne croise pas ton regard moqueur, ou quand je pense à toi, je ne te hais pas, je dirais même que je n'éprouve aucun sentiment mauvais pour toi. Je te déteste quand il faut que je le fasse, c'est tout, c'est comme ça, je m'en fou. Je ne fais pas de sacrifices à te haïr, je n'ai pas peur de toi, je n'éprouve pas de remords à te parler gentiment. Je te hais quand tu me hais, pour donner le change, quand il faut que je te haïsse. »**

**« Tu... tu t'en fou, c'est ça que t'essaye de me dire ? »**

**« Un truc dans le genre, ouais. »**

**« Tu n'as jamais cherché à comprendre pourquoi j'en avais après toi plutôt qu'après les autres ? Après toi et ton groupe ? »**

**« Non, je n'ai jamais cherché. Mais j'aimerais savoir, si tu veux me le dire. »**

Draco croisa les bras.

**« Tu t'en fou... »**

**« Très bien. »** Soupira t'elle en ouvrant un peu plus le rideau.

**« Ça va,** grogna t'il. »

Elle fut étonné qu'il la retienne. Lui même était étonné de le faire. Il voulait retenir le moment où elle partirait.

**« Je te hais, toi et ta clique, parce que vous avez été les seuls à ne pas chercher à être aimé de moi. Ils ne m'aiment pas tous, mais ils ont peur de mon nom, et ils me respectent. Je suis comme un prédateur lâché parmi ceux du bas de la chaine. Ils me mangent tous dans la main de peur des représailles. Tous, sauf vous, et toi en particulier. Voilà pourquoi je te hais plus que les autres. Pour ton sang aussi, mais ça n'est qu'un détail. Ça a toujours été comme ça, j'ai toujours eu pour mot d'ordre de ne jamais me mêler à vous, sang-de-bourbe et autre traitre à leur sang... »**

**« Pourrais-tu éviter d'utiliser ces mots ? S'il te plait ? »**

**« Je croyais que ça t'importait peu ? » **Demanda t'il moqueur.

Il l'avait fait exprès, le salop.

**« De toutes manières,** continua t'il, **je suis dans mon lit, je dis ce que je veux. Si tu n'es pas contente, tu n'as qu'à partir. »**

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel :

**« C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire ! »**

Elle lui sourit et ouvrit définitivement les rideaux.

**« Tu sais, Malfoy, je te hais parce que j'ai toujours eu à le faire... Parce que je n'avais pas besoin de faire autre chose. Mais là... J'aime bien ne pas avoir à le faire. J'aime mieux. » **Chuchota t'elle en partant.

**« Moi aussi j'aime mieux. »** Lui fit-il avant qu'elle ait disparu. Il ne savait pas très bien si elle l'avait entendu, mais il s'en foutais. C'était plus pour lui même qu'il l'avait dit.

Petit à petit, il se rendait compte qu'il avait détesté une image. Qu'il avait haï ce qu'elle représentait. Et là, il découvrait la vraie Granger. Pas cette inconnue que l'on hait juste pour haïr. Granger avait changé de statut en l'espace de quelques matins. Elle était passée d'une simple étrangère haïe à une femme aimable. Oui, il aimait bien cette Granger-non-étrangère, même si elle était agaçant à toujours parler. Il soupira et massa ses tempes à l'aide de ses longs doigts arachnéens. Plus le temps passait, et plus il se demandait si finalement, ce n'était pas elle qui menait le jeu. Il avait toujours pensé la dominer, être le tyran et elle la victime. Mais il avait découvert ce matin qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de victime. Il y avait juste lui. Toujours lui. Seulement lui...

* * *

**« Encore une petite semaine »** Dit Hermione à Ginny en soupirant._ « Plus qu'une semaine... » _Se dit-elle à elle même.

**« Tu sais... **Fit Ginny en enfournant un pain au chocolat, **Tu devrais profiter de cette situation pour te taper Malfoy. »**

**« QUOI ? » **Hurla Hermione

**« Ben oui,** continua sa Rousse d'amie, **t'auras le somnambulisme comme excuse... Non ? »**

**« NON ! »** S'écria la Gryffondor totalement choquée.

**« Oh allons Hermione ! Tu en as envie, petite coquine ! »**

Hermione rit

**« Ce que tu es bête ! »**

Elle venait de comprendre que Ginny se moquait d'elle. Mais l'espace d'un instant, elle l'avait cru, et elle avait même imaginé le faire ! Profitant que sa cadette avalait la fin de son pain au chocolat, elle s'autorisa une grimace. Par Merlin, elle s'était vraiment imaginé le faire avec Malfoy ! Hermione secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées et elle reporta son attention que Ginny qui... l'observait.

**« Tu y as vraiment pensé ! »** S'écria cette dernière avec malice. **« Par Morgane, Hermione Granger tu es une vraie dévergondée ! »**

Cette dernière se mit à rougir :

**« C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Pourquoi vas-tu me mettre de telles choses en tête ! Par Merlin, tu veux que je devienne folle ? C'est déjà assez ... chiant de se réveiller dans un lit étranger chaque matin sans que tu en rajoutes une couche ! Sans compter que les ASPIC arrivent à la vitesse de l'éclair, et que si ça continue comme ça, je ne les aurais pas ! »**

Toute essoufflée, la jeune fille arrêta là sa tirade.

**« Ça va mieux ? » **Demanda son amie.

**« Oui »**

**« Pour Malfoy... **Dit Ginny après un moment,** si j'étais à ta place, je sauterais sur l'occasion ! »**

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

* * *

Métamorphose. Hermione adorait la métamorphose. Malheureusement, elle avait cours avec les Serpentard. Et elle détestait s'en réjouir ! Heureusement, le cours était passé rapidement, et à peine la sonnerie avait-elle retentit que la jeune fille se précipitait dehors. Voilà qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. En effet, elle était toujours la dernière à sortir de cours. Mais là, elle n'avait pas arrêté de regarder Malfoy, et d'espérer qu'il la regarde. Et lorsqu'enfin il détournait son regard vers elle, elle baissait les yeux en rougissant. Quelle idiote elle faisait !

**« Granger ! »**

Hermione se figea, terrifiée. Que lui voulait-il ? Où donc étaient passés Ron et Harry quand elle avait besoin d'eux ? La jeune fille se recomposa un visage impassible et se tourna :

**« Que me veux-tu, Malfoy ? »**

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du garçon et elle frissonna.

**« Je me disais... Étant donné que je vais me réveiller et que tu seras à mes côtés encore une fois, peut-être pourrais-tu venir plus tôt, en étant réveillée, comme ça, si on s'embrasse, ce ne sera pas inconscient de ta part. »**

Hermione le fixa à la fois incrédule et terrorisée.

**« Est-ce que... **bafouilla t'elle. **On s'est embrassé ? »**

Elle vit le regard de Malfoy s'illuminer et eut vraiment peur de ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

**« En fait,** reprit-il, **c'est _toi_ qui m'a embrassé. »**

La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux, complètement choquée. Sans un mot, elle fit demi tour et tenta de s'enfuir loin d'ici.

_« Je dois trouver un moyen pour que tout cela cesse ! » _Se dit-elle

Elle entendit le rire de Draco dans son dos et serra les dents. Dans quel merdier s'était-elle mise ?

Les bruits de talons du Serpentard se répercutèrent dans les couloirs qui se vidaient, heure du déjeuner oblige.

**« Pas de quoi se mettre dans cet état, c'était un tout petit bécot. Je n'ai presque rien senti ! »** S'amusa t'il.

**« Laisse moi tranquille ! »** S'écria t'elle d'une voix suraiguë , bien conscience qu'il ne la lâcherait pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce pour quoi il était venu.

**« C'est hors de question Granger ! »**

La jeune fille fulminait : **« Que me veux-tu à la fin ? »**

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de se retourner pour planter son regard assassin dans celui du garçon qu'elle fut entrainée par une poigne de fer dans une salle de classe.

Tout se passa très vite. Déstabilisée, elle ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. La lumière l'aveugla quelques instants et elle percuta quelque chose de dur (le mur). Enfin, la bouche de son agresseur se posa sur la sienne et l'entraina dans un ballet passionné. La surprise passée, Hermione se laissa aller au plaisir qu'elle ressentait et au bien être que lui procuraient les deux bras puissants qui la collaient contre ce corps si chaud...

Elle soupira d'aise, et la raison l'ayant définitivement quittée, elle répondit avec gourmandise à ce baiser. La réaction de son amant ne se fit pas attendre et il la serra plus fort, sa main venant s'accrocher à la hanche de la jeune fille. Il semblait essayer de résister à quelque chose mais la passion était plus forte.

Enfin, après de longues secondes, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Hermione se souvint que c'était Draco Malfoy. Elle hoqueta en prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer, et elle interrogea Malfoy du regard.

**« J'ai récupéré ce que tu m'avais volé, Granger..**.chuchota t'il tout près d'elle. »

Puis il s'éloigna brutalement et ouvrit la porte, et avant de disparaître, il rajouta : **« ... Avec les intérêts. »**

Complètement sonnée, Hermione le regarda partir sans bouger, repensant encore à la saveur du baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Le ventre noué par elle ne savait quoi, elle se dit qu'elle n'allait pas assister au repas.

Draco marcha quelques minutes dans les couloirs et trouva le plus rapidement possible un coin isolé où il appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Il était encore essoufflé et le parfum d'Hermione flottait encore dans l'air. Il lui avait donné la raison de reprendre ce qu'elle lui avait volé... Mais la raison était toute autre. Durant tout le cours de métamorphose, il avait sentit son regard sur lui. Et quand il tournait la tête, elle détournait le regard avec la mine gênée. Et à chaque fois qu'il sentait son regard peser sur lui, il se sentait étrange... Et quand il apercevait une toute petite rougeur sur son visage, il avait envie de tout envoyer valser et de l'embrasser à l'instant. Alors il avait attendu la fin du cours, et alors que tout le monde partait manger, elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque... Alors il avait saisit l'occasion et avait cédé à l'envie de la posséder.

Il soupira à nouveau. Qui aurait cru qu'il aurait ressenti autant de choses en un seul baiser ? Quand elle s'était mise à lui répondre, son estomac avait explosé, et il avait eut la sensation de flotter dans les airs. Mais le pire dans tout ça.. C'est qu'il avait terriblement envie de recommencer.

Le garçon serra les poings. Où donc était passée sa haine ? Il y a quelques jours à peine, il la haïssait à tel point qu'il saisissait la moindre occasion pour l'embêter et l'insulter. Et en quelques jours à peine il n'arrivait plus à ressentir ça pour elle... De la haine ne subsistait rien, à part peut-être de l'obsession. Un nouveau soupire franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il voulait tant la haïr à nouveau. Ou peut-être pas. Pensa t'il en portant un doigt à ses lèvres qu'il caressa pensivement.

* * *

**« Bonjour » **Murmura t'il alors qu'Hermione ouvrait les yeux.

Elle marmonna un **« bonjour »** qui fit sourire Draco.

Il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, mais un bruit derrière les rideaux attira son attention. Une silhouette se tenait juste devant son lit et Draco tira fort sur la couverture pour en recouvrir une Hermione comprenant à peine ce qu'il se passait.

**« Hey Draco ! »** Fit Blaise Zabinni alors qu'il ouvrait en grand les rideaux.

**« Putain Zabinni ! Tu pourrais prévenir avant d'ouvrir ! Imagine si j'étais en train de... »**

**« On va faire une partie de Quidditch avec les autres, ça te tente ? »** Continua son ami, imperturbable.

Draco réfléchit quelques instants.

**« Je vous rejoints dans une demi heure sur le terrain. »** Dit-il.

Blaise acquiesça et dit en fermant les rideaux :

**« Eh Drake... Si j'étais toi, je ferais vite sortir ta... ton amie de sous la couette, avant qu'elle ne s'étouffe par l'odeur de tes dessous de bras ! »**

Draco saisit un coussin qu'il envoya là où était Zabinni, mais il avait déjà disparu.

Hermione émergea de dessous les couettes en disant : **« Charmant, ce garçon. » **Draco sourit et attira Hermione contre lui.

**« Heu... Malfoy ?** Demanda celle ci. **Tu n'as pas Quidditch ? »**

Le garçon soupira et libéra la Gryffondor qui saisit la cape de Draco posée au pied du lit et s'en vêtit.

Draco entrebâilla les rideaux et y passa la tête.

**« La voie est libre ! »** Fit-il

Hermione sortit du lit et attendit patiemment que Draco se lève. Elle l'observait, les bras croisés avec un regard tendre, ce qui étonna Draco.

**« On peut savoir ce que tu attends ? »** Demanda t'il, lasse d'être ainsi observé.

**« Eh bien vois-tu, d'habitude quand je pars d'ici, il doit être quoi, 06heures du matin, aussi je suis sûre de trouver la salle commune vide... Hors là, l'heure du déjeuner doit être passée, et nous sommes samedi. Aussi, je m'attends à trouver tous un tas de petits reptiles en bas... J'attends donc que tu m'aides à sortir. »**

Draco leva un sourcil. Elle avait dit cela d'une traite, comme quelque chose qu'elle récitait de mémoire. Il grogna. Elle ne le lâcherait pas avant d'avoir obtenu son aide. Lasse de se battre contre celle qu'il avait appris à apprécier, il se leva et s'habilla (tranquillement).

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux lorsque le serpentard pointa sa baguette sur elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle sentait comme un liquide froid couler le long de son cou et recouvrir son corps en entier. Elle sourit. Décidément, Malfoy n'était pas aussi bête qu'il n'y paraissait.

**« Granger, t'es où ? »** Demanda t'il.

Hermione saisit sa main et suivit docilement le garçon qui s'engageait dans la fosse aux serpents.

**« Heu... Draco ? »** L'appela une voix de fille.

Draco s'arrêta aussitôt et Hermione, lui tenant toujours la main en fit de même. Lentement, il se tourna pour faire face à Astoria.

**« Est-ce normal que tu tiennes une main qui n'a – semble t'il – pas de corps ? »**

Hermione se figea. Elle porta un regard hébété à sa main pour s'apercevoir qu'en effet, sa main était bel et bien visible.

Draco offrit un sourire charmeur à Astoria, provoquant un étrange sentiment de jalousie à Hermione.

**« Nous sommes à Poudlard, **dit-il... **Même les choses les plus insensées sont normales. »**

Astoria sourit.

**« Je vois. Dit-elle. De quelle maison est-elle ? »**

**« Je te demande pardon ? »** Répondit Draco avec le plus de naturel possible.

Hermione, quant à elle, n'en menait pas large.

**« Eh bien oui. Je me dis que si la demoiselle a besoin d'un sort de désillusion pour traverser notre salle commune, c'est qu'elle ne doit pas être à Serpentard. Voyons... Poufsouffle ? Je sais que tu les aimes bien... Cesseras-tu un jour de jouer les Don Juan ? »** Demanda t'elle, un brin de malice dans la voix.

Draco fit mine de réfléchir.

**« Heu... Oui, lorsque tu seras ma femme. »**

Brusquement, Hermione lâcha la main du Serpentard, comme piquée. Bon sang, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Se mettre en colère pour une réflexion dans ce genre, typiquement Malfoyenne qui plus est ?

La jeune fille se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie, et elle sortit après avoir entendu très nettement Astoria rigoler qu'il l'avait vexé.

_« Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle là ? » _Se demanda Hermione tout en marchant dans les couloirs.

Et puis, quel crétin ce Malfoy ! Même pas capable d'effectuer un sort convenablement ! En voilà un qui ne suivait pas bien les cours !

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans les couloirs.

**« Granger ! »** Appela Draco.

Hermione ne se retourna pas, continuant sa marche, se disant que de toutes manières, il ne la voyait pas.

**« Granger ! Tu comptes balader ta main partout dans Poudlard ? »**

Hermione étouffa une injure en se rendant compte qu'en effet, sa main était toujours visible. La jeune fille tenta en vain de cacher la traitresse sous son vêtement, mais elle restait toujours visible pour Malfoy qui trouvait cela très drôle (à en juger par le rire qu'il tentait d'étouffer)

Occupée à essayer de faire disparaître sa main, Hermione oublia l'espace d'un instant de marcher, et Draco la rattrapa. Il saisit alors la seule chose encore visible sur le corps de la jeune fille et la fit s'arrêter.

**« Pourquoi tu es partie ? » **Demanda t'il et Hermione fut frappée par l'innocence avec laquelle il avait posé la question.

**« Je ne savais pas combien de temps ton sort si parfaitement exécuté allait tenir ! **Grinça t'elle. **Et je ne voulais surtout pas interrompre ta conversation. »**

Draco lui offrit un sourire.

**« Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait sourire ! »** Fulmina t'elle

**« Est-ce que tu es jalouse ? »** Demanda t'il en retenant un rire.

**« Pas du tout ! Où vas-tu chercher ça ? »** S'offusqua la brune.

**« Bon... Si tu n'es pas vexée ou jalouse, je vais aller rejoindre Blaise et les autres au terrain. »**

**« T'as qu'à faire ça. » **Cracha amèrement Hermione.

Elle tenta de retirer sa main de celle de Draco, mais il l'attira contre lui et elle tomba dans ses bras. Coincée dans cette étreinte, elle ne put faire aucun mouvement pour se défaire. Est-ce que Draco se rendait compte à quel point sa bouche était près de celle d'Hermione ?

_« Bien sûr que non, idiote, tu es transparente. »_ Se rassura Hermione, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

**« Astoria et moi étions promis l'un à l'autre. Mais ni elle ni moi ne voulions de ce mariage. Aussi, quand la nouvelle loi est passée, celle qui autorise d'annuler certains mariages de convenance, nous avons sauté sur l'occasion. J'aime bien l'embêter avec ça. Et elle me le rend bien. »**

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle n'osait toujours pas bouger.

**« C'est assez... Bizarre comme situation. »** Fit Draco en la relâchant doucement.

Hermione ne sut pas s'il parlait de sa transparence ou de leur proximité et elle laissa Draco partir sans essayer de le retenir.

* * *

Hermione applaudit furieusement lorsque apparurent les joueurs de sa maison. Les Gryffondor firent un tour du terrain sous les acclamations des spectateurs. A côté d'elle, Hermione voyait le chapeau rugissant de Luna s'agiter au dessus de sa tête. Son sourire s'élargit quand Harry lui adressa un grand « coucou » qu'elle lui rendit. Son regard dévia sur les Serpentard qui effectuaient aussi le tour du stade. Hermione repéra vite le Serpentard qui occupait ses pensées.

Ce dernier la fixait sans ciller, et la jeune fille murmura un « bonne chance » sincère. Il lui répondit par un clin d'œil avant de se détourner. Dire que la jeune fille était fébrile serait un euphémisme. Elle sautait littéralement dans son siège à chaque action du match, tiraillée entre l'envie de voir gagner son équipe, ou celle de voir Draco attraper le vif d'or.

Ce fut finalement Harry qui referma ses doigts autour de la boule dorée, signant ainsi la fin du match.

**« Allez Hermione ! Reprends une birraubeurre ! » **S'exclama Ron en montrant joyeusement sa propre pinte rempli du liquide ambré.

**« Non. Je vais me coucher ! » **Sourit la jeune fille, tenant fermement une autre fiole (couleur bleu turquoise)

Elle but d'une traite le liquide qui lui arracha une grimace de dégout. _« La birraubeurre, c'est bien meilleur. » _se dit-elle en s'installant sur son lit. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait renoncé à dormir en pyjama, préférant garder ses vêtements. Toutefois, elle enlevait ses chaussures et ses collants qui la grattaient. Elle soupira, les échos de la fête parvenant à ses oreilles. Petit à petit, les bruits se firent plus lointains et elle s'endormit.

En bas, la fête battait son plein.

* * *

**« Hermione ? »** Fit la voix enjouée d'un Harry éméché.

Le garçon se libéra de l'étreinte de Ginny pour aller voir sa meilleure amie. Le visage inexpressif de la jeune fille l'avait interpelé.

Mais il la perdit de vue quelques instants. Le garçon parcourut la salle du regard, mais il était bien difficile de repérer qui que ce soit dans cet amas de Gryffondor. Harry secoua la tête. Pourquoi perdre son temps, il savait où elle se rendait. Le jeune homme monta dans son dortoir, cherchant quelque chose de bien précis, puis redescendit en quatrième vitesse et passa la porte menant dans les couloirs.

* * *

**« Je t'attendais. »** Dit Draco à Hermione lorsque celle ci pénétra dans la chambre.

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas, elle dormait. Tranquillement, elle se coucha près de lui. Il se laissa aller à l'étreinte qu'elle lui offrit et ferma les yeux.

**« MALFOY ! »** Chuchota une voix. Draco bondit. Mais le dortoir semblait vide (si on omettait les autres endormis).

Il avait juré entendre la voix de Potter. Draco se réinstalla correctement auprès d'Hermione et enleva une mèche rebelle de la joue de la Gryffondor.

**« Lâche la tout de suite ! »** Reprit la voix. Draco releva la tête.

**« Heu... Merlin, c'est toi ? » **Demanda t'il sarcastiquement.

Harry retira la cape.

**« T'es qu'un sale profiteur ! »** Dit-il en tirant Hermione par le bras.

Draco saisit l'autre bras, voulant la garder pour lui.

**« Rends la moi ! » **Fit Harry sévèrement.

**« Pas question ! »** S'obstina Draco en tirant davantage le bras de l'endormie.

Elle finit par émettre un grognement qui calma les deux adversaires. Draco cessa la lutte et regarda Harry prendre la Gryffondor dans ses bras. Il partit dans la nuit et Draco ne trouva le sommeil que bien plus tard.

Et lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il fut satisfait de retrouver, collée contre lui la jeune fille. _Malfoy 1 – Potter 0_

* * *

_Et voilà pour la première partie ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! En tout cas, moi je me tripe bien en l'écrivant (comme vous avez pu le constater !) Bisous à tous et à toutes ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà... La suite et la fin :D_

_Je suis désolée de vous avoir tant fait patienter ! A vrai dire, je pensais poster plus tôt, mais le site à buggué ! :(_

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira :)_

_Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant ! Je remercie les revieweu(rs)euses anonymes : **Vera Bennett **(je ne sais pas si Voldemort est mort, je ne me suis pas préoccupée de cet aspect là en tout cas), **cissylinko, Lolly-Pop, Erienna, frdrique, Marie, ChiiChoux, Odyssea-fic, cherry, n'toile**. Voila voila. Je voulais aussi répondre à **Dauphin noire**. Merci pour ta review :). Pour le style décriture, je l'ai choisi aussi, je trouve que ça rajoute au comique de la situation ! Hihi ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies, outre certaines tournures un peu bizarre ! lol ! Quant aux fautes, je fais de mon mieux pour éviter de trop en faire, mais certaines passe les filets ! lol !_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

_« J'ai tant rêvé, j'ai tant rêvé que je ne suis plus d'ici. »_

_Léon-Paul Fargue._

**« Aïe ! Ça tire ! »** S'indigna Hermione.

**« Si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger, ça te fera encore plus mal ! »** Rétorqua Ginny.

Hermione se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Son regard s'attarda sur son reflet, avant de tomber sur celui de Ginny une brosse à la main, démêlant avec soin ses boucles.

**« Une brosse... Un instrument de torture oui ! »** Se dit Hermione en faisant la moue.

**« Tu sais, **reprit Ginny qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'air mauvais d'Hermione, **tes cheveux sont on ne peut plus secs ! Pas étonnant qu'ils s'emmêlent facilement ! On dirait de la paille ! »**

**« C'est le moment où tu appelles Lavande et son autre copine à la rescousse ! »** Siffla Hermione avec mauvaise foi.

Ginny gloussa.

**« Non.** Dit-elle. Mais j'y penserai, un autre jour, **si on s'attaque à tes poils de jambe ! »**

Hermione se retourna brusquement et arracha la brosse des mains de Ginny en s'exclamant :

**« Tu sais quoi, si tu es venue là pour te moquer de moi, tu peux repartir, je me débrouillerai toute seule ! »**

Sur ce, elle reporta son regard droit sur son reflet et commença à brosser quelques mèches de devant.

Ginny attrapa doucement la brosse en soupirant.

Elle se remit à l'ouvrage et laissa un silence pesant s'installer avant de demander le plus naturellement possible :

**« Dis moi, je cherche cette fille là... Tu sais, celle qui sait reconnaître de l'humour là où il y en a et qui... raaah ! C'est quoi son prénom déjà... Ah oui, Hermione Granger ! Saurais-tu où elle est passée ? »**

Hermione leva un sourcil désabusé.

**« Elle a fini en prison après avoir tué sa meilleure amie qui la torturait avec une brosse... Et puis, l'humour ? C'est quoi ? »**

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

**« Rappelle moi pourquoi je voulais me brosser les cheveux ? »** Demanda Hermione après que Ginny ait tiré pour la énième fois sur un nœud.

Ginny répondit :

**« Sincèrement, je crois que c'est l'idée la plus brillamment idiote que tu ais eu depuis que tu n'as plus besoin de couches ! »**

Hermione rit et Ginny ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

**« Tu veux que je te dise ?** Demanda Ginny après qu'elle eut terminé son dur labeur, **Draco Malfoy devrait se rendre compte de la chance qu'il a. »**

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de nier en bloc par un _« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Draco n'a rien à voir là dedans ! »_

Sauf que Draco avait tout à voir là dedans, et bien plus encore. Refuser de se l'avouer serait encore plus stupide que d'essayer de se démêler les cheveux...

* * *

Harry marchait d'un pas décidé dans les couloirs. Il avait semé sans le vouloir Ron alors qu'ils passaient parmi la masse d'élèves. Mais le jeune homme se dit que Ron pourrait bien se passer de lui quelques minutes. Il avait une affaire importante à régler et comptait bien s'en occuper dès maintenant. Avisant des Serpentard de première année qui semblaient rire d'une Serdaigle que Dame nature avait oublié dans la distribution de ses atouts, il pointa un doigt sévère et menaçant vers l'un d'entre eux.

**« Toi !** L'interpella t'il tandis que le garçon tournait un visage mi surpris mi inquiet vers lui, **Dis moi où je peux trouver Draco Malfoy ! »**

Cette fois ci, le jeune Serpentard sembla terrifié (le regard glacé de Harry aurait fait pâlir d'envie Voldemort), et alors que ses amis regardaient leurs chaussures, il pointa son index tout tremblant vers l'autre bout du couloir.

Harry releva les yeux, et il aperçut la chevelure blonde de celui qu'il recherchait. Il laissa là les autres Serpentard qui se mirent à parler frénétiquement en lui jetant des coups d'œil. Sans doute s'attendaient-ils à une bagarre entre Draco et lui, car ils restèrent dans le couloir, leur regard fixé vers Draco.

Harry accéléra le pas. Draco Malfoy semblait très occupé à première vue. Il avait un bras appuyé contre le mur et était penché sur une jeune fille, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Cependant, il releva les yeux à temps pour voir arriver un Harry furibond.

**« Par Merlin. On ne peut pas être tranquille cinq minutes ? » **Grogna t'il, se doutant de ce que lui voulait son camarade.

La jeune fille qui se dandinait sous lui émit un gloussement en apercevant le Gryffondor foncer droit sur eux. Elle n'ajouta rien et obéit docilement à Draco qui lui ordonnait d'aller faire un tour.

**« Elle pouvait rester Malfoy, ou peut-être as-tu peur de ce qu'elle pourrait entendre ? » **Fit Harry en dardant son regard perçant dans celui de Draco.

Le jeune homme ne se démonta pas et ricana avant de répondre :

**« J'ai fait ça pour toi, je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de témoin à ta future cuisante humiliation... Comprends-tu, Hermione m'en voudrait si elle savait que c'est à cause de moi que tu est devenu la risée de l'école... »**

Harry serra les poings. Les paroles de Draco avaient sonné le début du deuxième round et le Serpentard pouvait même entendre le _« bang bang »_ de la cloche annonçant le début du combat.

Il eut un sourire à cette pensée et Harry serra les dents. Puis son visage sembla se détendre et il soupira :

**« Peu importe Malfoy. Je ne suis pas venu là pour ça... »**

Draco, qui s'était appuyé contre le mur se releva pour se rapprocher de son interlocuteur. Un air sérieux avait pris place sur son visage diaphane.

**« Ah non ?** Dit-il. **Pourquoi es-tu là alors ? »**

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Draco l'arrêta en levant la main en l'air pour l'interrompre.

**« Non attends, je sais... »**

Il prit une voix faussement sévère et fit de grands gestes dramatiques :

**« Ne t'avises pas de faire du mal à Hermione, sinon, tu le regretteras. »**

Il émit un ricanement qui ne se fana en rien sous le regard noir de Harry.

**« Saint Potter vient encore de sauver le monde. Rassure toi pote Potter, je te la rendrais aussi vierge et pure qu'elle le voudra. »**

Harry fit un pas menaçant dans sa direction et grinça :

**« Tu trouves peut-être ça drôle, mais elle ne joue pas Malfoy. Hermione est responsable de ses actes quand elle est consciente, mais si tu t'avises de toucher au moindre de ses cheveux alors qu'elle est inconsciente, tu entendras parler du pays. »**

Draco fixa Harry sans ciller.

**« Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi, et je ne suis pas un bon Saint maritin, mais j'ai des principes. Ne t'en fais pas pour Granger, je ne lui ferais rien. »**

Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes, Harry jugeant le degré de sincérité de Draco, et Draco... Ben lui, il ne voulait pas baisser le regard devant Potter. Même si ça signifiait qu'il allait perdre de la crédibilité dans son rôle de je-suis-méchant-surtout-avec-Potter-et-sa-bande.

Puis, après un moment, le Gryffondor estima qu'il pouvait se fier au Serpentard, et il finit par partir à reculons. Il lança un **« Je t'aurai à l'œil » **très convainquant et fit volte face.

Une fois le Gryffondor hors de vue, Draco se permit de soupirer. La fille qu'il draguait auparavant (qui n'était pas restée très loin) revint aussitôt, mais le jeune homme la chassa sans ménagement. Lui qui voulait oublier Granger, c'était raté.

* * *

**« Encore combien de temps vas-tu venir en douce dans mon lit, Granger ? »** Demanda Draco en se réveillant.

**« Je ne sais pas... Un ou deux jours... Peut-être plus, ou peut-être est-ce le dernier jour. »**

Draco se tourna vers elle et la ramena vers lui. Collé contre son corps, il se sentait bien. Il passa délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux et lui dit :

**« Tu as été chez le coiffeur ? »**

Hermione émergea de son cou pour planter un regard étonné dans le sien.

**« Oui, heu, d'habitude je dois y aller doucement parce qu'il y a plein de nœuds et je ne veux pas te faire mal, mais pas aujourd'hui, et ils sont doux... »** se justifia t'il

La jeune fille le fixa ébahie.

**« Tu... Tu remarques ce genre de détails ? »**

Le garçon tourna la tête, ne laissant pas transparaître sa gêne.

**« Je suis un homme plein d'attentions avec mes « amies » »** Fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Hermione se releva et s'assit au bord du lit.

**« Tu oublies que je ne suis pas ton amie... »**

Draco resta muet quelques secondes.

**« Et qu'es-tu alors ? »**

Elle se tourna vers lui.

**« Je ne sais pas. **(Elle rit jaune.)** Je ne sais pas comment me comporter quand on se croise dans les couloirs, si je peux te parler comme à Draco ou si tu restes Malfoy, si je peux te confier des choses, si je dois me comporter comme une ennemie, une amie ou... »**

**« Comporte toi comme tu le veux. » **Murmura t'il.

**« Qui es-tu ? »** Le questionna t'elle.

**« Je suis Draco. »** Lui répondit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

**« Et... Qui suis-je ? »**

**« Tu es belle. »** Répondit-il du tac au tac avant de réaliser ses paroles. Il toussota légèrement et Hermione se détourna.

Elle se leva en silence et bafouilla un vague **« je devrais y aller »** avant de quitter prestement la chambre. Au moment où elle allait sortir de la salle commune des Serpentard, une main la retint par le poignet. Elle se tourna pour faire face à Draco.

Il rapprocha leurs deux corps et caressa doucement la joue de la Gryffondor. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Quand il se sépara d'elle, il lui dit simplement :

**« Je ne sais pas où l'on va comme ça, mais si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais encore avancer avec toi, hahum... Tu as raison, peut-être n'es-tu pas une amie... Peut-être... Peut-être es-tu plus ? »**

Tétanisée, la jeune fille ne sut que répondre. Premièrement parce que c'était le matin et qu'il était très proche d'elle et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il sente son haleine... Ensuite, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Une multitude de choix s'offraient à elle pour cette situation donnée. Elle choisit le plus facile. Sans un mot, le corps raide, elle se tourna vers la porte et s'engouffra dans le couloir avant de marcher le plus rapidement possible vers la tour Gryffondor, laissant derrière elle un Draco pantois et perdu.

Il lui en voudrait de l'avoir laissé en plan comme ça, et elle se traitait mentalement d'idiote... Mais il ne faisait aucun doute que ça ferait bien rire Ginny !

* * *

**« On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe toutes les nuits dans le dortoir, Draco ? »** Demanda Blaise en arrivant pour le petit déjeuner.

Le blond ne répondit pas, fixant un point invisible dans le grande salle.

**« Ok, Je suis pour que tu te fasses plaisir en faisant plaisir à ces demoiselles, mais là, tous les matins depuis une semaine, tu ne penses pas que ça fasse beaucoup ? Habituellement, c'est une fois tous les deux jours et j'entends crier différemment à chaque fois.. Mais là... As-tu une petite amie fixe ? Est-ce bien la même toutes les nuits ? »**

Draco tourna une tête blasée vers Blaise qui paraissait, lui, horrifié à l'idée que Draco soit amoureux.

**« Si c'était le cas, serait-ce grave ? »** Demanda t'il.

Blaise se reprit, ou tout du moins, il ferma la bouche, puis il dit avec nonchalance :

**« Je suppose que non. C'est juste que... C'est tout ce qui fait ton personnage. Draco Malfoy, le Don Juan, le « toy boy ». »**

**« Je ne suis pas un « toy boy »** s'indigna Draco.

**« Oui bon d'accord.. Mais, n'as-tu pas peur des conséquences qu'ont tes actes ? »**

**« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »**

**« Tu es le Roi des Serpentard, Drake. Que tu le veules ou non, si tu changes, les autres perdront leur repère, tu es celui qui allie les troupes, tu es le pilier. »**

Draco planta son regard dans celui de son ami.

**« C'est vraiment ce qu'il se passera ? Si je décide subitement d'avoir une petite amie, de me « ranger », de devenir quelqu'un de mieux ? Blaise, j'ai enfin envie d'être mieux, de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, et toi qui ne cesse de me rabâcher d'arrêter les coups d'un soir, toi qui me dis d'être plus gentil avec les autres, toi tu viens me dire qu'il ne faut pas que je devienne meilleur ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas exactement ça... » **Soupira Blaise.

**« Explique moi alors. »** Ordonna Draco

Blaise ne répondit pas. A la place, il posa une nouvelle question :

**« Alors... C'est vrai ? Tu as une petite amie ? »**

Draco se leva.

**« Tu peux être satisfait, et tous les Serpentard aussi peuvent l'être. Je n'ai pas plus de petite amie petite amie que Potter a un gros sexe. »**

Sur ce, il leva le menton dans un élan de fierté et s'en alla d'une démarche un peu raide. Il passa devant la table des Gryffondor et ancra son regard colérique dans celui d'Hermione. Cette dernière se tassa dans son siège et détourna le regard, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry. Il disparut derrière les lourdes portes, et Hermione pensa avoir laissé partir sa seule chance.

* * *

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait entendu du bruit. C'est drôle, mais depuis que Granger venait le rejoindre pendant la nuit, il avait le sommeil plus léger. Comme si inconsciemment, il l'attendait. La jeune fille tira les rideaux du lit et les referma derrière elle. A peine s'était-elle assise sur le lit que Draco lui saisissait le bras.

**« On peut savoir pourquoi tu es partie ce matin ? »** Siffla t'il en secouant la jeune fille.

Oh... Il savait très bien qu'elle dormait et qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas, mais ça lui faisait du bien de se défouler un peu.

Comme si elle le provoquait, un sourire étrange vint orner ses lèvres. Comme ça, elle faisait peur. La lune se reflétait sur son visage inexpressif, et ses yeux vides en devenaient effrayants. Il arrêta de la secouer.

Elle sauta à son cou et enfouit son visage contre l'épaule du garçon. Déstabilisé, il tomba à la renverse. Elle avait le nez froid.

**« J'ai perdu ma sauterelle. » **Dit-elle d'un ton monocorde, façon Luna Lovegood.

Draco soupira quand il sentit qu'elle pleurait.

**« Ne me dis pas que tu pleures à cause de ça. » **Railla t'il.

**« J'ai perdu ma sauterelle. Tu sais où elle est ? »**

Draco leva un sourcil alors qu'il sentait les petits doigts d'Hermione s'aventurer sur son torse. Il ne savait pas où était sa sauterelle, mais si elle le voulait, il pouvait l'emmener voir le loup. Un rire lubrique franchit la barrière de ses lèvres en imaginant tous les scénarios qu'il avait envie de faire. Mais Hermione se redressa subitement et le frappa.

**« ELLE EST TOUTE SEULE ! ELLE A PEUR ! »**

Une chance qu'il ait insonorisé les rideaux de son lit, sinon, tout Poudlard aurait été ameuté. Mais ses oreilles à lui, pensa t'il avec une grimace, entendaient tout et ça les lui cassait.

**« Ça va ! Elle doit être retournée voir sa famille ! »** S'écria t'il pour couvrir les hurlements d'Hermione.

Ils cessèrent instantanément. Elle plongea son regard vide dans le sien et il détourna le regard. Il avait beau avoir un mangemort pour père, cette vision d'Hermione pouvait lui donner des cauchemars.

Elle se leva et repartit.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en pensant qu'elle pouvait se faire mal s'il ne la suivait pas. Après un énième soupire, il se décida à abandonner son lit, bien décidé qu'il se recoucherait avec elle ou rien.

Il la suivit dans les méandres du château. Parfois, et il aurait aimé avoir un appareil photo sur lui, elle s'inclinait pour faire la révérence à une armure.

Il la suivait de loin, observant ses gestes parfaitement étudiés. Elle se mit à fredonner une chanson et ça glaça le dos du jeune homme. Pire qu'un film d'horreur.

Ne regardant pas où il marchait, Draco percuta de plein fouet une statue qui s'écroula dans un bruit métallique. Bien entendu, il avait perdu de vue Hermione. Seule sa mélodie retentissait encore dans les couloirs.

Il pesta contre la statue qui se releva d'elle même avec un grincement et se repositionna.

Pire qu'une gamine ! Un instant de déconcentration, et elle pouvait perdre un bras ! Rumina t'il en suivant les échos de la voix d'Hermione. Elle semblait monter les étages en volant, car sa voix se faisait plus faible, et Draco peinait à la suivre.

Puis soudain, elle arrêta de chanter, et le sang de Draco se glaça. Pris d'une angoisse sourde, ses jambes se coupèrent l'espace d'une seconde, et il ne put amorcer un geste. Il resta là, à tendre l'oreille, guettant le moindre bruit. La panique prit le relais quand il constata qu'ils étaient très haut dans une tour du château.

Il se mit à courir et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches. Il ouvrit la porte sans ménagement qui claqua contre le mur. Il se figea. Penchée au dessus du vide, Hermione Granger lui adressait un sourire à terrifier Voldemort lui même.

Il fit un pas hésitant et tendit la main.

**« Fait pas l'idiote Granger, viens, descends. »**

Elle se pencha un peu plus au dessus du vide, son sourire ne la quittant pas.

**« Je suis un hibou » **

Visiblement, ce fait semblait très drôle, car elle partit dans un fou rire presque hystérique.

Draco se rapprocha encore d'un pas.

**« Descends ! »** Fit-il menaçant, l'angoisse perlant déjà sur son front.

Encore un pas. Il était tout près, il pouvait presque l'attraper. Mais avant qu'il ne réalise, son rire mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'elle perdait l'équilibre. Elle agita les bras, essayant probablement de retrouver l'équilibre, mais peine perdue. Draco bondit en avant et la rattrapa in extrémis. Le corps tremblant, il la ramena sur la terre ferme, elle riait toujours, et il la poussa violemment contre un mur de la volière.

**« NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS ÇA ! »** Hurla Draco hors de lui.

Il semblait comme un lion en cage, l'adrénaline coulant encore dans ses veines.

**« PUTAIN ! » **

Il frappa le mur près du visage de la jeune fille qui sursauta. A l'instant où il plongea ses yeux dans ceux ravagés de larmes d'Hermione, il sut qu'elle était réveillée.

**« Ne plus faire quoi ? »** Sanglota t'elle.

Elle semblait dans un état de panique violent, et elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

Draco fut tiraillé entre l'élan de tendresse pour cette fille tremblante et recroquevillée contre le mur, ou la colère qu'il ressentait à son égard.

Il se recula et fit un grand mouvement en criant :

**« TU VAS TROUVER UN MOYEN RAPIDEMENT POUR FAIRE STOPPER CES CRISES ! MERDE ! »**

Elle eut un sanglot.

Il se calma. Il avait déversé toute la bile qu'il contenait.

**« Pourquoi tu cries ? »** Gémit-elle **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

Draco souffla longuement. Il se rapprocha d'elle à la vitesse de l'éclair et l'attira dans ses bras avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

**« Tu m'as fichu la peur de ma vie. » **Chuchota t'il la bouche contre ses cheveux. Il la serrait si fort qu'elle haleta un instant. Il la sentait faible dans ses bras, tellement qu'elle peinait pour rester debout. Se réveiller en pleine nuit, dans la volière avec Draco Malfoy hurlant ne devait pas être rassurant.

Alors, il la prit dans ses bras et la ramena dans son dortoir. Au moins, quand elle était avec lui, il pouvait la surveiller, prendre soin d'elle. Et tandis qu'après une heure où elle tentait de se calmer, elle plongea dans le sommeil, lui il la couvait du regard, ses doigts jouant lascivement avec ses cheveux. Ce soir, il avait pris conscience que s'il n'avait pas été là, elle serait tombé. Elle serait _morte_. Il était en colère plus que de raison. En colère contre elle, encore et toujours elle, en colère contre ses amis qui n'étaient pas là quand elle avait besoin d'eux, et en colère contre lui d'avoir eu aussi peur, et d'avoir pris conscience qu'il ressentait quelque chose de très fort pour elle.

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle mit un certain temps avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Elle bougea légèrement. Le lit était vide. Elle ouvrit complètement les yeux et se redressa. A l'autre bout du lit, Draco la fixait, impassible. Elle se retint de lui offrir un sourire quand elle vit la couleur de ses yeux. Gris orage. Elle qui avait toujours eu peur de l'orage... Sans un bruit, elle se leva et passa la cape de Draco autour de ses épaules. C'était devenu comme une coutume, de lui voler sa cape pour rentrer dans son dortoir. Une chance qu'il en ai plusieurs...

Mais ce matin, quelque chose avait changé. Sans lui adresser un mot, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte du dortoir. Elle jeta un regard en arrière, il était dos à elle, se tenant bien droit, presque figé. Elle ouvrit la bouche. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas trop quoi. Alors elle s'en alla, la gorge nouée, et sans lui avoir dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

* * *

Harry se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Les toilettes étaient vides à cette heure ci. Il entendit vaguement la porte s'ouvrir, un courant d'air, et il fut happé par une main. Puis un poing vint s'abattre sur son nez, et à la douleur qu'il ressentit, il devina qu'il s'était cassé. Après le choc, il leva la tête, hébété.

**« Merde ! Malfoy ! Mon nez ! »** Fit-il, incapable de dire quoi que soit d'autre.

**« Vous êtes ses amis, non ? »**

Harry ouvrit grands les yeux, ignorant complètement de quoi il parlait.

**« Vous êtes sensé être là pour elle ! » **S'exclama Draco en faisant des aller et retour dans la pièce.

**« Vous auriez dû être là hier soir ! Vous... »** Sa voix se brisa.

Il plongea son regard dans celui du Survivant. Ce dernier ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait, se tenant le nez, à demi penché, les lunettes de travers.

**« Elle a failli tomber, elle a failli **_**Mourir**_** ! Elle... C'est VOTRE boulot ça ! »** S'énerva Draco.

Harry sembla comprendre car un éclair de génie passa dans ses yeux. Draco fit volte face et sortit des toilettes.

* * *

La journée passa rapidement. Hermione appréhendait sa nuit. Elle était retournée à l'infirmerie, avait gagné une autre potion _« plus forte que les autres »_ avait minaudé Pomfresh. _« De quoi assommer un hippogriffe »._ Elle avait demandé à Ginny de dormir avec elle cette nuit. Mais malgré tout, elle était terrorisée à l'idée de s'endormir. Encore quelques jours à tenir, tentait-elle de se convaincre, mais hélas, cela ne fonctionnait pas du tout. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco lui en voulait. Était-ce à cause de l'autre matin, où elle s'était enfuie après qu'il l'ai embrassé ? Ou cette nuit ? Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne lui avait rien dit, se contentant de la tenir fermement dans ses bras. Harry avait été sur-protecteur avec elle aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas arrêté de la suivre partout, lui répétant de faire attention.

Hermione soupira. C'était l'heure de se coucher. Ginny la rejoint dans son lit. Elle lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais Hermione était toujours aussi tendue.

**« Tu veux que je te tienne la main ? »** Demanda gentiment la cadette Weasley.

Hermione acquiesça en vitesse et elle sentit les doigts graciles de Ginny se glisser entre les siens. Rassurée, elle se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

Hermione entendait les oiseaux chanter dehors. C'était le matin. Elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de ce qu'elle allait voir.

Quelqu'un remua à ses côtés et l'effluve de l'odeur de Draco parvint à ses narines. Il était réveillé, elle le savait, mais il se tenait à l'opposé d'elle dans le lit, aussi loin que possible.

**« Tu m'en veux ? »** Chuchota t'elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

Il cessa de bouger.

**« Oui. »** Fit-il avec sévérité.

Elle aurait aimé être aussi petite qu'une sourie, se terrer loin de tout, et surtout, surtout oublier la boule dans son ventre.

**« Pourquoi ? » **Parvint-elle à articuler d'une toute petite voix, l'angoisse serrant sa gorge.

Il ne répondit pas.

Elle osa ouvrir les yeux. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il l'observait sans ciller. Son estomac fit un grand huit et elle cacha son trouble en détournant le regard. Elle pria un instant Merlin pour ne pas vomir là tout de suite, et surtout pas sur lui.

Il soupira.

**« Je t'en veux, c'est tout. On ne fait pas ça Granger. Les gens sains d'esprit ne s'amusent pas à tester l'apesanteur à 50 mètres du sol, tu vois ? »**

Hermione étouffa un **« oh ».** Elle reporta son regard choquée dans celui de Draco.

**« Je ne savais pas. » **Murmura t'elle.

**« Comment le pouvais-tu, tu dormais. » **concéda-il. **« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »**

Hermione saisit l'occasion :

**« Alors pourquoi tu m'en veux ? »**

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, et détourna le regard pour fixer un point invisible sur le mur.

**« Tu m'as fichu la trouille, c'est tout. »**

Son ton semblait sévère, mais Hermione vit qu'il s'était inquiété.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Elle était tellement rassurée. Elle venait de comprendre la lueur accusatrice dans les yeux de Draco. Avant, cette lueur l'accusait d'être ce qu'elle était, d'avoir ce sang. Maintenant, cette lueur l'accusait de l'avoir troublé. A cet instant, son cœur rata un battement, et elle sut qu'elle s'était attachée à lui, définitivement. Elle s'était sentie si mal alors qu'il lui faisait la tête. Elle avait pensé que tout redeviendrait comme avant, qu'il l'insulterait de nouveau. Mais il ne le ferait pas.

**« Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait rire ! T'as faillit mourir je te rappelle. »**

Ce qui était bizarre, c'est qu'elle avait conscience de la gravité de la chose, mais elle s'en foutais.

**« Oui. **Dit-elle en venant se lover contre lui. Il tenta de la repousser faiblement. **Mais tu étais là, non ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas un jeu. » **Gronda t'il en bougeant légèrement.

Elle fit courir ses doigts sur son torse dans une caresse pensive, ignorant les frissons que cela provoquait au garçon. Elle observait son visage dur et impassible.

**« Tu t'es inquiété ! »** Fit-elle comme si elle venait d'en prendre conscience. Il sembla mal à l'aise l'espace d'un instant, tenta à nouveau de la repousser.

**« Lâche moi. »** Dit-il en se tournant de façon à se mettre dos à elle, une moue boudeuse sur son visage.

Elle ne bougea pas, fixant son dos musclé. Il y avait quelques jours déjà qu'il avait de nouveau abandonné ses T-shirt.

Elle embrassa son épaule et souffla un **« merci »** à son oreille avant de se lever, prête à quitter le lit. Mais elle venait de faire voler en éclats ses résolutions d'un simple baiser, aussi il la rattrapa bien rapidement pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui.

Elle se lova dans ses bras et ronronna presque de satisfaction.

**« Granger. »** Fit-il après quelques minutes.

**« Oui ? » **demanda-elle, somnolant déjà.

**« Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie hier matin ? »**

Il dit cela en approchant son visage de celui d'Hermione, si bien qu'elle distingua parfaitement chaque nuance de son regard. Rouge de gêne, elle enfouie son visage contre le cou du garçon en gémissant.

Il sourit.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

Un autre gémissement lui répondit.

**« Mais non, mais... Pas le matiiiin ! »** Gémit-elle à nouveau, sa voix étouffée par le matelas.

Cette fois, Draco rit de bon cœur, comprenant enfin son malaise.

Elle gémit à nouveau, et il imaginait parfaitement son visage rouge de gêne. Son rire redoubla alors qu'il imaginait une tomate énorme à la place de la tête de la jeune fille.

**« Je n'ai pas entendu.** Dit-il. **Je veux ma réponse. »**

Elle ne dit rien l'espace d'un instant. Puis sa voix étouffée parvint à ses oreilles :

**« J'ai eu la trouille. »**

Il ne put pas lui en vouloir. Lui aussi avait peur. Il se déplaça un peu et la tourna de façon à se retrouver sur elle et qu'elle ne puisse plus enfouir son visage sous les couvertures.

**« Moi aussi ça me fait peur. » **Fit-il. **« Mais je ne peux pas me retenir. »**

Elle fit la moue et ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux de Draco. Il rapprocha son visage, attendant son accord. Elle tourna la tête sur la côté.

**« Pas le matin ! »** Gémit-elle à nouveau.

Non mais sincèrement, on pouvait rêver mieux qu'un baiser parfumé à l'odeur chacal du matin.

Il rit, patient. Il embrassa sa nuque qui était offerte à lui, puis son épaule. Il la sentit frissonner sous lui et son égo remonta en flèche.

**« Je veux bien, mais c'est le seul moment où l'on se voit et que tu es consciente. J'aimerai que tu sois réveillée quand je vais t'embrasser. » **Dit-il avec bonne humeur.

Après tout, se dit-elle, lui aussi il puait de la gueule... Ils allaient s'accorder.

Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui, et il sut qu'elle venait de céder lorsqu'elle fit remonter sa main jusqu'à sa nuque pour l'attirer vers elle.

Après un baiser tendre, elle le repoussa légèrement.

**« Je vais devoir y aller. » **Dit-elle en se lovant un peu plus dans les bras de Draco.

Ça le fit rire et il reçut une petite tape sur le torse.

**« Est-ce que tous les Serpentard sont des exhibitionnistes ? » **Demanda t'elle avec naturel.

**« Non.** Répondit-il, **seulement ceux qui peuvent se le permettre. »**

Hermione se mit à rire et il sentit une drôle de chaleur dans son ventre.

**« Ça par exemple. Je pensais que c'était des airs que tu te donnais, mais tu es vraiment le narcissisme incarné. »**

Elle se leva, s'assit.

Il l'attrapa par la taille, mais elle dit qu'elle devait vraiment partir, avant que les serpentard ne commencent à se lever.

A regret, il lui vola un dernier baiser et la regarda s'en aller. Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Puis, dans un sursaut chevaleresque, il enfila rapidement un T-shirt (à 3000 gallions) et courut après sa belle.

Tout essoufflé, il parvint à la rattraper alors qu'elle remontait des cachots.

**« Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ton dortoir »** Dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

Et sans lui en demander l'autorisation, il prit sa main dans la sienne et ne la lâcha qu'une fois arrivés à destination.

* * *

**« Tu étais encore avec lui. »** Dit Harry en voyant rentrer Hermione.

La jeune fille sursauta et le garçon eu une vision d'horreur.

**« Par Merlin !** S'exclama t'il en se levant du fauteuil, **T'es tombée amoureuse de ce type ! »**

Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

**« Non, je... » **Commença t'elle piètrement.

Non mais elle quoi ? Elle n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

Elle soupira.

**« Comment cela a t'il pu arriver ? » **Demanda t'elle piteusement.

Harry se radoucit. Visiblement, elle ne semblait rien contrôler.

La jeune fille enserra sa propre taille de ses bras, dans une tentative vaine de se protéger. Le gryffondor s'approcha d'elle et il la prit dans ses bras.

**« Ça ne fait rien, Hermione. Tu peux peut-être dé-tomber amoureuse de lui. »**

Il la sentit sourire contre son torse. Reprenant son sérieux, il fit glisser ses doigts vers son menton et lui remonta le menton, de façon à ce qu'elle le regarde.

**« Peux-tu me dire ce que tu lui trouves ? »** Questionna t'il.

Hermione garda le silence un instant, et se libéra des bras de Harry.

**« Avez-vous tous décidé d'avoir une conversation intime avec moi le matin ? »** S'énerva t'elle, pensant que même si Harry était son ami et qu'il ne se passerait rien entre elle et lui, ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il sente son odeur buccale.

Il ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu'elle insinuait et la regarda tourner en rond dans la pièce.

Il la stoppa alors qu'elle passait une énième fois devant lui.

**« Tu peux me parler, tu sais. »**

**« Oui.** Dit-elle en s'éloignant de nouveau. **Je vais le faire, te parler. Mais... On n'est pas obligé d'être aussi proches ! »**

Harry éclata de rire en disant :

**« Et alors quoi ? Est-ce que je pu de la gueule ? »**

Dire que le regard d'Hermione qui suivit était blasé et désespéré serait un euphémisme...

* * *

Ce matin là, Draco Malfoy s'était levé du pied gauche. Et son humeur massacrante ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Aussi, si un élève avait le malheur de le croiser dans les couloirs, il avait intérêt à avoir appris le charme de désillusion sous peine de subir les foudres du garçon. Ce dernier marchait d'un pas décidé et une moue colérique sur le visage. Il ne prêtait pas attention aux élèves qui se tassaient en le voyant arriver, qui fuyaient presque. Non, il fixait de vue son but, dans quelques mètres, il l'aurait atteint.

L'aristocrate poussa sans ménagement les portes menant à la bibliothèque. Il s'attira un regard furieux de la part de Madame Pince qui grinça des dents lorsque les battants se refermèrent avec force. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il venait d'apercevoir la personne qu'il cherchait.

Hermione lisait tranquillement un livre sur les potions avancées lorsqu'un malotru fit claquer les portes. Toutefois, elle ne releva pas la tête, se disant que s'il (ou elle) comptait attirer l'attention, c'était loupé.

Mais elle fut obligé de lever le regard lorsqu'une personne vint près d'elle.

Elle vit d'abord un pantalon noir. En coton à 3000 galions. Puis Elle vit un pull, du cachemire, évidemment. Enfin, elle vit le regard courroucé de Draco, et sa mine figée.

**« C'était toi la porte ? » **Demanda t'elle froidement.

Il leva un sourcil, et croisa les bras.

**« On peut savoir ce que tu faisais ce matin Granger ? »**

**« Heu... je dormais ? »**

Elle vit le visage de Draco s'assombrir davantage et, pas sûre de comprendre ce qui le mettait en colère, elle dit :

**« Il y a un problème à ça ? »**

**« Un problème ? » **Sa voix était doucereuse, façon Rogue, ce qui fit frissonner la jeune fille. **« Le problème n'est pas ce que tu faisais, mais où tu le faisais ! »**

Hermione eut un éclair de génie et comprit ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire et s'exclama :

**« Oui ! C'est la première fois qu'une potion de madame Pomfresh fonctionne ! C'est génial, non ? »**

Il se rembrunit.

**« C'est génial, non ? »** Fit-il en imitant grossièrement la voix d'Hermione.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

**« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »** Demanda t'elle.

Draco fit une moue hautaine et croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

**« Non ! Aucun problème. Je suis content de ne plus avoir à supporter ta présence le matin ! » **Siffla t'il

Il fit volte face et s'en alla, ne laissant pas le temps à Hermione d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Cette dernière resta pantoise. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Un jour il lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour son somnambulisme, et l'autre jour, il semblait mécontent qu'une potion marche...

Elle soupira, exaspérée et ramassa ses affaires. Il ne pouvait pas venir comme ça, la déranger alors qu'elle travaillait (mince alors ! Elle avait un devoir de potion pour dans un mois !) et ensuite repartir.

Elle se lança à sa poursuite.

**« Draco ! » **appela t'elle, trébuchant à moitié sur son écharpe qui trainait.

Elle fonça dans un torse et fut projeté par terre, sur les fesses.

**« Je suis heureux de constater que tu ne t'es pas trompée de lit ce matin, Granger, et que tu es restée dans le tiens. »** Fit la voix suave de Blaise.

Hermione piqua un fard et bafouilla piteusement : **« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... »**

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil et fit une moue amusée.

**« Je crois au contraire que tu vois très exactement de quoi je parle. »**

Hermione épousseta sa robe et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Blaise. Un long silence s'imposa.

**« Tu vas... Tu vas le dire aux autres ? »** Demanda t'elle.

**« Alors c'est bien toi ! » **S'exclama t'il

**« Je croyais que tu le savais ! »** Se récria Hermione.

**« J'en étais pas à 100% sûr, mais maintenant, plus de doute ! J'en reviens pas ! Draco et _toi _! Il a fallu que ce soit toi ! »**

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

**« Quelle différence que ce soit moi ou une autre fille ? » **Demanda t'elle en croisant les bras.

Blaise réfléchit un instant.

**« C'est irréel. Depuis combien de temps ? Si j'avais su ! Vous faites semblant de vous détester et derrière le dos de tous vous vous voyez ! »**

**« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! **S'exclama Hermione. **Je suis somnambule. Il y a plus d'une semaine, je me suis réveillée dans le lit de Draco. Et depuis, tous les matins, je m'y réveille encore et encore. Aucune potion ne marche, ça a été un enfer au début et... »**

**« Au début ! »** Ricana Blaise.

Hermione soupira.

**« C'est bon, tu es dans la confidence maintenant. Que vas-tu faire ? Le hurler sur tous les toits ? T'en servir contre moi ? »**

Blaise haussa les épaules.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Les Serpentard ne sont pas comme tu l'imagines. Draco est mon ami, et j'ai pu constater, pour mon plus grand malheur, qu'il s'était attaché à ta... présence. Je ne ferai rien qui puisse le blesser. Et je sais que si je fais quelque chose contre toi, il le sera. Quoi que si ça peut vous séparer, ça pourrait être pas mal, mais en même temps... »**

**« Blaise ! Tu réfléchis à voix haute là ! »** S'indigna Hermione.

Le Serpentard arrêta.

**« Écoute Granger. Votre relation, c'est bizarre. Pas parce que tu es à Gryffondor et lui à Serpentard. Enfin, pas que. Mais tu es Hermione Granger, et lui Draco Malfoy. Tu es une s... née moldue, et lui un sang pur... Tu es pauvre, il est extrêmement riche, tu es... »**

**« Ça va, j'ai compris ! Tu ne m'aimes pas ! »** S'exaspéra Hermione avant de feinter de partir.

**« Granger ! »** La rappela t'il.

Elle se retourna et haussa un sourcil blasé.

**« Tu veux me rabaisser encore un peu ? Non parce que je ne vois pas ce qui peut-être plus bas que terre là... »**

Blaise eu l'air gêné. Il bafouilla quelque chose qu'Hermione ne comprit pas, puis il se reprit. Il chercha soigneusement ses mots et lui avoua :

**« Tu sais... C'est bien qu'il soit tombé sur une fille comme toi. Je veux dire, avec tous tes défauts, ton sang, ta maison, tes... fréquentations... »**

**« Abrège ! »** Siffla Hermione qui n'aimait pas qu'on la critique si ouvertement.

**« Tu es intelligente, et tu ne l'aimes pas parce qu'il est riche ou populaire... Enfin, dans son malheur, Draco est bien tombé. Je crois même qu'il n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber. Je crois que t'es la seule fille qu'il accepte dans son lit le matin... C'est vrai, Draco n'aime pas que les filles voient sa tête le matin, parce qu'il dit que c'est un peu briser le mythe et que c'est pas top. Il dit aussi que les filles c'est collant le matin, mais je crois que c'est une façon de se protéger. C'est vrai, le matin, on discute, on se câline, on partage une complicité, donc... »**

**« BLAISE ! » **S'écria Hermione.

**« Oui ? » **Fit ce dernier émergeant de son monologue.

**« Est-ce que tu parles toujours autant ? »**

Hermione aurait pu jurer le voir rougir. Mais elle se garda de tout commentaire. C'est bizarre... Avant, elle voyait les Serpentard comme de grosses brutes, pervers et grossiers, mais grâce à son somnambulisme, elle entrapercevait une facette d'eux complètement différente.

Ils se défièrent du regard un instant. Hermione eut un sourire en coin... Elle avait blessé dans son orgueil le petit Serpentard. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être susceptibles tous...

**« C'est le moment où tu profères des menaces en me pointant de ta baguette, Zabinni ? »**

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en disant cela.

**« Je crois que ma baguette serait de trop et qu'il serait plus... Convenable de la laisser là où elle est. »**

Hermione soupira. Le regard lubrique de Blaise ne lui laissa aucun doute quant au double sens de sa réponse... Finalement, les Serpentards restaient de gros pervers grossiers.

Blaise lui lança un clin d'œil joueur, presque complice avant de se détourner et de disparaître comme il était apparut.

**« Tapez vous le Prince des Serpentard et sa cour sera aussi à vos pieds. »** Pensa Hermione en réalisant qu'un Serpentard ne l'avait pas insulté et avait même fait un peu d'humour...

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées mais son cœur bondit de joie. Ça semblait si facile. Elle était heureuse. Heureuse et amoureuse de Draco Malfoy. Comme quoi, l'un pouvait aller avec l'autre.

* * *

Pour la énième fois, Hermione soupira. Môsieur le Prince des susceptibles boudait... Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi ! Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Cours de potion avec les Serpentard. Entre les regards entendus de Blaise Zabinni et les non-regards de Draco Malfoy... Sans compter sur les œillades soupçonneuses de Harry Potter, elle était servie.

Bien sûr, Harry avait émit l'idée d'en parler à Ron...

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains, puis saisit un parchemin.

**« Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. » **Écrit-elle avant d'envoyer le parchemin à un Draco buté.

Il le lit, le chiffonna et le jeta. Exaspérée, Hermione posa brutalement sa baguette sur la table. Dans le silence parfait de la salle de potion, tout le monde se tourna instantanément vers elle. Rouge de honte, elle bafouilla un _« J'ai perdu l'équilibre »_ avant de plonger le nez dans son livre de potion, ignorant de regard goguenard de Draco.

* * *

**« QUOI ? »** S'écria Ron. **« Encore une fois, je suis le dernier à être au courant ! »**

**« Ron, ne dit pas ça... On te l'a dit presque immédiatement. »** Se justifia Hermione.

Un toussotement à côté d'elle se fit entendre. Hermione mit un coup de coude à Harry qui grimaça. Elle afficha un air naturel et regarda Ron qui s'agitait :

**« Même Ginny l'a su avant moi ! »**

**« Hé !** S'exclama cette dernière. **C'était quoi ce « même Ginny » ! »**

**« Ron !** Reprit Hermione.** Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? Ce n'était pas contrôlé, je te jure ! »**

**« Mais... C'est pas que je t'en veux... Mais quand même ! Si ! »**

Hermione soupira, dépitée. Comment faire passer la pilule ? Ron allait finir par accepter, mais si elle pouvait éviter la semaine de boudage intensif...

Elle eut un éclair de génie et dit :

**« Tu sais, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour une petite semaine de rien du tout, alors que Harry et Ginny sortent ensemble depuis des mois en cachette ! »**

Cette déclaration fut suivit par deux type de cris. Le premier, celui de Ron, la bouche grande ouverte qui formula un **« QUOI ? »** Indigné très convaincant et le second : **« Hermione ! »** coordonné de la part de Ginny et Harry.

Elle leur sourit, un peu coupable. C'était bas ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais ils devraient la remercier d'avoir tout dit, eux qui n'osaient pas le faire depuis des mois. Les voilà soulagés d'un poids.

**« Bon ben, je vous laisse hein ! »** Fit Hermione avant de prendre ses affaires.

Elle entendit très distinctement un **« Ça se paiera »** et vit Harry passer son pouce contre son cou dans une imitation de « coupage de gorge ».

Elle sourit intérieurement. Harry et Ginny ne lui en voulaient pas. Elle l'avait vu dans leurs yeux. Elle se précipita à l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'elle y rentra, elle alla directement toquer à la porte du bureau de Madame Pomfresh. Cette dernière lui ouvrit, le teint blafard et les yeux fatigués. Une semaine non stop que cette pauvre Madame Pomfresh travaillait sur « comment éviter à Hermione Granger de se réveiller dans le lit de son pire ennemis. »

**« Bonjour Miss Granger. Est-ce que ça a marché ? »** Demanda l'infirmière, de l'espoir plein les yeux.

**« Oui... » **(La vieille femme sembla soulagée à tel point qu'Hermione s'en voulu de rajouter) : **« Mais j'ai fait des cauchemars terribles. » **(Pomfresh souffla de désespoir.)

Elle lui donna une potion de sommeil sans rêve en plus de la potion contre le somnambulisme avant de l'envoyer se coucher.

* * *

Hermione regarda les deux potions que lui avait donné Madame Pomfresh. Assise sur son lit, elle soupira. Draco lui faisait la tête... Et il refusait de lui parler. Oh... Elle savait bien que les choses allaient s'arranger... Du moins, elle l'espérait. Draco était du genre très rancunier. Elle installa ses coussins et pris appuie dessus. Elle fit tournoyer une des potions dans sa prison de verre, comme on fait tournoyer un grand vin. Puis, elle déboucha la fiole.

* * *

Draco fut tiré de sa rêverie par une tiers personne qui le secouait comme un pommier. Il grogna de mécontentement.

**« Pas maintenant M'man. »**

Un rire étouffé parvint à ses oreilles encore endormies.

Puis on se pencha sur lui (il sentit un poids sur son corps)

**« Allez Draco, réveille toi, je dois te parler ! »**

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Était-ce bien la voix d'Hermione. Il prit quelques seconde pour se frotter les yeux, puis il se retourna.

**« Qu'est-ce que... »**

**« ... Je fais là ? Je suis somnambule je te rappelle... »**

**« T'avais pas une potion qui marchait ? »** Grogna t'il en se rappelant qu'il boudait.

**« Je ne l'ai pas prise. »**

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et pris un air sévère.

**« Pourquoi ça ? »**

**« Je devais te parler **(Il eut l'air déçu).**.. Et ça m'a manqué hier matin de ne pas me réveiller dans ces fabuleux draps d'homme... »**

Un sourire passa sur les traits de l'aristocrate.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, puis Draco oublia qu'il était sensé bouder et il prit Hermione par la taille et l'attira à lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis il la serra contre lui. Les cheveux de la jeune fille chatouillaient son nez, mais il aimait leur odeur.

**« Tu... Tu n'es pas sensé faire la tête ? » **Demanda t'elle contre son torse alors qu'au même moment Draco la questionnait :

**« Tu as eu une conversation avec Blaise ? » **

Elle rit légèrement et confirma :

**« Oui, c'était assez bizarre et irréel... »... **Puis elle ajouta : **« Est-ce que tu m'as vraiment appelé Maman ? »**

**« Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi. » **Dit-il pour seule réponse.

* * *

**« Et après ça, il m'a demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui... Je veux dire, pas à près au lard, non, sortir comme s'embrasser devant tout le monde, se tenir la main, et... »**

**« Je sais ce que « sortir » avec un garçon veut dire, Hermione. »** Souffla une Ginny exaspérée.

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux heures qu'Hermione lui parlait de ce matin où Draco lui avait dit être en train de tomber amoureux d'elle.

**« Tu crois qu'il va m'en vouloir de m'être sauvée (encore) en courant ? »**

Un nouveau soupire lui répondit.

**« Je ne sais pas, c'est toi qui le connais, pas moi. »**

**« Oh la la ! »** Répondit la Brune d'une voix angoissée. **« C'est sûr, il va m'en vouloir et il ne voudra plus jamais m'adresser la parole ! »**

**« Bon sang Hermione ! »** S'écria Ginny qui saturait : **« Le seul moyen de le savoir est d'aller lui parler, au lieu de tourner en rond dans la salle commune ! Par Merlin ! Épargne mes oreilles ! »**

Hermione fit une moue boudeuse.

**« Je n'ai jamais rien dit quand tu me parlais de Harry, je te signale. »**

Ginny lui lança un regard indéchiffrable et soupira :

**« Très bien, tu as le droit a encore un quart d'heure ! »**

Hermione sauta presque de joie et s'empressa de continuer sur le sujet Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**« Granger ! **»

Hermione se stoppa net dans sa progression.

**« Est-ce qu'il a l'air en colère ? »** Chuchota t'elle à l'adresse de Harry à ses côtés. Le brun se retourna et lui répondit :

**« En colère.. Non, je dirais légèrement plus que ça. »**

Hermione gémit et son ami continua :

**« Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en occupe ? »**

Hermione hésita franchement à répondre « oui », et elle entendait nettement le bruit des pas de Draco qui se rapprochait.

**« Non, ça va... »** Répondit-elle. **« J'ai aimé être ton amie... Je voulais que tu le saches. »**

Harry rit à cette répartie et Hermione se tourna pour voir arriver devant elle un Draco furibond aux yeux assassins.

**« Tiens ! Salut Draco ! » **Fit-elle nerveusement en essayant de paraître la plus naturelle possible.

Un instant, elle croisa les yeux rieurs de Blaise et manqua de lui faire un doigt d'honneur. Mais il disparut bien assez tôt et Harry (le traitre) s'enfuit également.

Draco saisit le bras d'Hermione et l'emmena un peu à l'écart.

Une fois au calme, il siffla :

**« Je croyais que pour être à gryffondor, il fallait avoir du courage... Or, c'est la deuxième fois que tu t'enfuies en courant. »**

**« La deuxième fois ? Vraiment ? Oh, Tu sais, il y a courage et couraaaa... »**

**« GRANGER ! »**

Hermione se tassa sous le regard impérieux de Draco.

Une longue minute de silence s'installa.

Elle baissa le regard et remarqua une tache de boue sur sa chaussure. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle pense à les nettoyer, elles commençaient à être un peu vieilles et... Elle entendit Draco soupirer et s'arrêta dans la contemplation de ses chaussures.

**« Tu n'as rien à me dire ? Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est ta façon de refuser de sortir avec moi ? »**

Hermione fut surprise qu'il n'y ait plus aucune trace de colère dans le ton du Serpentard. Non, à la place, elle perçut une certaine angoisse.

Elle releva les yeux et fixa le visage de Draco. Elle plissa un peu les yeux. Peut-être est-ce qu'elle se faisait des idées quant aux sentiments de Draco, car son visage était impassible.

**« C'est pas ça.** Finit-elle par répondre. **Mais... Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu bizarre.. Toi et moi ? »**

Le Serpentard fit mine de réfléchir.

**« Je crois, oui. Mais j'ai envie de prendre le risque de paraître bizarre, avec toi. Pas toi ? »**

Elle rit légèrement et acquiesça.

**« Je suis amoureux de toi Granger. Et toi, est-ce que tu es amoureuse de moi ? »**

Hermione rougit. Elle avait tout à coup très chaud. Par Merlin, elle ne s'était pas aperçu que le corps du garçon était si proche du sien.

**« Un peu. » **Répondit-elle.

Draco se redressa et fit la moue. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et répéta :

**« Un peu ? C'est tout »**

Il paraissait offusqué et avait l'air d'un petit garçon à qui on avait retiré son jouet préféré.

Hermione se rapprocha et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux blonds du garçon qui faillit se détourner (il ne supportait pas qu'on lui touche les cheveux.) Son autre main vint décroiser les bras de Draco, et elle les fit glisser jusqu'à sa propre taille à elle.

**« Complètement »** Avoua t'elle

Elle le vit sourire et son cœur s'emballa. Ce sourire n'était fait que de sincérité et d'amour. Un peu. Elle savait bien qu'il faudrait du temps pour que cette amourette devienne plus. Mais ils avaient leur temps.

Il ne semblait pas perdre son sourire, et même ne pas pouvoir s'en défaire. Ses yeux pétillaient comme elle n'avait jamais vu des yeux pétiller. A cet instant, Draco Malfoy n'était plus le serpentard froid et distant. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, il portait le bonheur sur ses joues un peu plus rouges que d'habitude, et il promettait l'amour du fond de ses yeux.

Il inspira profondément en rapprochant son visage de celui d'Hermione et attrapa rapidement ses lèvres.

Elle gloussa contre sa bouche, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Ce qu'elle était heureuse ! Il la serra davantage et elle sentit son estomac exploser. Des milliers de chatouilles parcouraient son corps la faisant trembler.

**« Ça, **se dit-elle dans sa tête, **c'est ce qui s'appelle avoir le Zazazou. »**

**« Miss Granger ! » **S'écria une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

Draco et elle se séparèrent et se retournèrent pour voir arriver en trottinant Madame Pomfresh.

Elle s'arrêta toute essoufflée devant le nouveau couple et arrêta son regard à peine une seconde sur leurs mains jointes.

L'infirmière paraissait plus fatiguée que jamais. Elle avait les cheveux tout ébouriffés et les joues rouges d'avoir tant courut.

**« Que vous arrive t'il Madame Pomfresh ? » **S'inquiéta Hermione en tendant un mouchoir à l'infirmière.

Elle le repoussa d'un geste imprécis et s'exclama :

**« Je sais ce dont vous souffrez ! Vos crises de somnambulisme ! J'ai trouvé ! »**

Hermione sentit la main de Draco serrer un peu plus fort la sienne et il la tira légèrement en arrière.

**« Est-ce grave ? » **Demanda quand même Hermione.

**« Oh non non non ! » **Répondit l'infirmière en gloussant légèrement.

Cette fois ci, Draco la tira plus fort. Hermione lui jeta un rapide regard et se tourna vers Madame Pomfresh.

**« Si ce n'est pas grave, je crois que ce n'est pas indispensable que je sache. »**

Elle lui lança un sourire et fit demi tour, Draco l'emmenant déjà loin. Après tout, pourquoi se guérir si elle pouvait se réveiller dans les bras du garçon ?

**« Mais gardez le diagnostique en réserve ! » **Cria t'elle avant que ses lèvres soient de nouveau happées par celles de Draco.

Elle se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir causé tant de soucis à cette pauvre Madame Pomfresh, mais les lèvres de Draco firent rapidement taire sa culpabilité...

Fin !

* * *

_Alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je tiens à préciser que non, on ne sait pas ce dont souffre Hermione. Je n'ai pas voulu m'éterniser sur ça parce que la fic ne tournait pas vraiment autour de ça, mais autour des situations cocasses dans lesquelles se retrouve Hermione ;) _

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Je veux aussi me justifier. Les personnages sont un peu changés. Draco n'est pas aussi froid que dans les autres fics etc. Mais en fait, c'est un personnage qu'on ne connait pas si bien que ça. On connait de lui son air hautin et sa méchanceté envers les personnes qu'il n'aime pas, mais je voulais creuser davantage le personnage et faire ressortir de lui son caractère un peu enfant gaté et boudeur. Je le trouve marrant avec cette étiquette. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un Serpentard qu'il n'a aucun sentiment ! lol ! Quant à Blaise, une vraie pliplette, et je trouvais ça drole de rajouter cette dimension un peu comère à ce perso. J'ai voulu faire ressortir le caractère humain de tous les persos. Comme Hermione qui ne veut pas embrasser Draco parce que c'est le matin ! Oh allez les filles ! Ca vous est déjà arrivé, non ? J'ai essayer d'écrire la réalité, et des coportements que vous et moi pourrions avoir ! Voilà :)_

_Bref, vous l'aurez compris, cette fic était vraiment sans prétention, j'ai voulu m'amuser en l'écrivant, et je ne me suis pas privée ! J'espère que vous avez rigolé en la lisant en tout cas !_

_Bisous Bisous_


End file.
